The Pride of Arus
by Arus
Summary: With the Sixth Lion in their possession, the Voltron Force feel confident that they can thwart any attack by the Triasian fleet. However, are they ready to confront an entity even more evil than King Zarkon himself?
1. Chapter 1

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
The Pride of Arus  
Arus  
arus-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Voltron and its characters are owned by World Event's Productions.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
Chapter 1  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Triasian Command Ship / Arus' far moon # # # # #

Rolsin watched as the combatants fought in the small arena below them. Six of his best soldiers circled around the young man who stood, breathlessly in the middle, watching their every move.

"This was all that you were able to come up with, Haggar?" Rolsin asked as he turned to the dark witch. "One boy?"

Haggar laughed to herself as she turned to him. "Not just any boy, milord," she said. "Do not underestimate him."

"I trust that you have more than just this boy to help us," Rolsin stated. "The Voltron Force have already found the Sixth Lion ship, and are probably finding ways to operate it. We've been here nearly two months, and have yet to make a move against them."

"Time is what we needed, milord," she said. "And if you watch, Im sure you will see that it was time well spent."

Rolsin turned to the arena again, as he watched as three of his men attack the young boy. He gritted his teeth as the dark haired boy was able to dodge the attack and strike back with such speed and agility, Rolsin was barely able to keep his eyes on him. It wasn't long that the first three soldiers were dispatched, their necks broken, even through the thick armor they wore.

"He's not done yet, milord."

The three soldiers who were left, one managed to grab ahold of him from behind, while another punched him sevral times into his stomach and landed a couple of hits to the young man's face.

"You think you can embarass us?" the soldier asked. "Rolsin will not have a whelp like you put to shame our army."

As the young boy breathed in deeply, his head hanging low, the soldier then stepped back when he heard him laugh.

"You've already shamed your army by challenging me," he said as his golden gaze came to meet his. "Run."

"What?"

"I said, run."

Before the soldier before him could react, the young boy kicked the soldier as hard as he could, which sent the older man flying across the arena. He then slipped from the one that was holding him, flipped over him and as he came down, wrapped his arm around the soldier head and in a swift motion, broke the soldier's neck.

The third soldier who had stood by, fell to the ground as the young boy approached him. He lifted the Triasian up by the front of his armor and with all of his strength, threw him across the room, where he landed against the far wall. He then walked over to the one he had kicked and lifted him off the ground.

"Why didnt you run?" he asked. "Its much more fun when I have to chase you."

The young boy wrapped both hands around the soldiers neck, and in a move that caught Rolsin by surprise, he watched as wings formed on his back, and he flew into the air, taking the soldier with him. He then watched as the soldier struggled as the young boy choked the life out of him then let him go as he fell to the floor below. The young boy then floated down, reaching the arena floor as he landed, retracting his wings and walking around the bodies that laid strewn on the floor.

"You see, milord," Haggar stated. "It was time well spent."

"Who is he?" Rolsin asked. "Where did he come from?"

"He is the child you had kidnapped from Vallis," she stated.

Rolsin looked at her in surprise. "How can this be?"

Haggar laughed. "Never underestimate, my power, milord," she stated. "This is just a taste of what I can offer you. I have built a new robeast army at your disposal. However, Kaden will prove a formidable opponent to the Voltron Force members."

Rolsin slowly nodded. "You've outdone yourself, Haggar," he stated. "I hope to see the rest of your offerings soon."

"May I suggest that we conduct a test?" she asked. "Kaden is eager to confront the Voltron Force. I can give you one of my robeast creations so that a smaller force of yours can be sent to Arus."

Rolsin nodded. "I will speak to my brothers, and we will arrange such an attack," he stated. "Thank you Haggar, for this entertaining show."

Haggar bowed as she watched as he slowly left the balcony they were standing on. Haggar then breathed in deeply as she felt someone come to be next to her.

"Why do you make me challenge these men?"

Haggar turned to the young boy as he balanced himself on the edge of the railing, his wings slowly retracted as he slowly stepped down and looked at her.

"They are no match for me," he said.

Haggar smiled. "Do not worry, Kaden, your play time with them is now over," she said. "Im arranging to have you fight much more formidable opponents."

The young boy sighed as he brushed his dark hair from his face, slowly tying a headband across his forehead. "Where is grandfather?"

"He should be with several of the High Lords at this moment," she said. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Nothing," he said. "Im going back to study. This is just boring me."

Haggar slowly nodded and watched as he made his way down the hallway that lead away from the arena. Under her care, she was able to train the boy and grow him into the young man now. He would be about sixteen years, the same age that Lotor had shown great strength and power. How he reminded her of Lotor when he was that age, but there was something much more colder in the young boy than Lotor had. She smiled knowing that her magic and science had been succesful.

After a moment, she too headed back to her laboratory.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

"Damnit!"

Neive turned to Zeya who was struggling with the tightening of another bolt. The two Voltron teams had spent the better part of the last two months, working in the new Lion Base, making sure the area would be up to date with the rest of the Lion dens. Teri and Hunk worked hard on trying to go over the several routine programs that the new Lion ship held, and was able to figure out how to get the Lion ship to recognize Zeya as someone who could operate the Lion singley if needed.

Lotor and Anala returned to Vallis, for a short time, to see to the care of Alysson and to collect the reports that Lemille and Sendrre had. They would return within the coming week to give their findings.

They were just getting used to having the Lion actually talking back to them, during the down time, as the AI, Kieran, whom Zeya named, was forthcoming with any information they needed and had been able to run some drills to see how it would work in battle, but Allura and Neive had joined Zeya when they did train.

The only thing they could not figure out, was how it would serve to help Voltron. Even the AI could not give an answer.

"Are you alright?" Neive asked as he walked over to her.

"If its not one thing, its another," she said as she sat down on the ground and massaged her wrist.

Neive smiled as he sat down next to her and took her arm into his hands. "Manual labor is something you're not accustomed to is it?" he asked as he began to massage her forearm, working his way toward her palm.

"I didn't have the pleasure since everything was done for me," she said. She watched as he kneeded the muscles in her arm, and slowly work his way to her palm where he massaged the joints there.

"I dont think I can do this," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Be the pilot for this lion," she said. "I was never trained, like your teammates, to fight this way."

"If that were true, then Princess Allura would have never learned to fight and become apart of the team," he said. "She just believed that she could, and did what she needed to train herself. She had faith in what she could do, knowing that she may not be as skilled as the others, she proved that she could handle it."

Zeya smiled to herself. Half for the comfort he was showing and half for the sensation the massage was giving her. The sudden clearing of someones throat caused the both of them to look up to see LiAnne and Katherine staring at the both of them. Zeya was quick to pull her arm away as the two women leered at them.

"You know, if you wanted to have some private time together, I could have asked Hunk to excuse you both from this," Katherine teased.

"Quit it, Kit," Neive said as he stood up. "Im not teasing you over your infatuation with Captain Ellis now, am I?"

The color in Kit's face drained as she stared at him.

"You...you know?"

Neive let out a sigh. "The whole castle knows, Kit," he said. "Its not like you two are trying to hide it."

LiAnne let out a soft giggle as the two women watched as he walked away.

"How can he remain so damn level headed?" Katherine asked herself. She then turned to Zeya who was just watching her.  
Katherine then smiled as she walked over to the former princess and seated herself down next to her.

"Kit, we have work to do," LiAnne stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hunk is going to kill us if we are not done by lunch time."

Kit smiled as she put her arm around Zeya and slowly stood up. "You know, we've been working day in and day out, I think its time that we girls stick together and take a long needed break."

LiAnne stared at her teammate, crossing her arms in front of her. "And what kind of break were you thinking of?"

Katherine smiled. "The kind that no boys or men are allowed."

Katherine immediately stood, dragging Zeya to her feet then hooking her arm with LiAnne. "Now, lets go an find Allura and see if she could use a refresher."

"Kit, you're going to get us into trouble!" LiAnne stated as Katherine nearly dragged the both of them toward the tunnels that would lead them back to the Castle.

"Trouble is my middle name." Kit stated.

"No, its Delores, and if you think you are getting out of your chores, you have no idea how much trouble you are in."

Katherine cringed as she slowly turned around to face her cousin. LiAnne place her hand to her mouth as she stifled a giggle as Zeya could only stare at the woman.

"I told you never to say that out loud," Katherine said as she looked up at her cousin.

Keith crossed his arms as he shook his head.

"LiAnne, Zeya, you are free to go," he said. "Katherine here will finish up your tasks, in addition to what she has already been asigned to do."

"What?" Katherine nearly cried.

"Finish our tasks?" Zeya asked. "But isn't..."

LiAnne clamped her hand over Zeya's mouth as she slowly tugged at her arm. "Zeya, one thing you have to learn, is that when Keith actually gives you time off, you had better take it," she whispered. LiAnne then smiled as she slowly started to pull Zeya away. "See you later, Kity."

With that LiAnne, dragged Zeya away with Kit glaring after the both of them.

"Kit, you only have a couple of hours, you better start."

Kit let out a groan as she watched as the other workers continued about their busines.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Neive let out a yawn as he walked down the many aisles of books and shelves within the Castle's Library.

"Are you sure you have the right title?"

A rather large man then came down the aisle he was in. He towered over Neive, by at least a foot. He looked at the several titles before him.

"When Shane told me that the Castle Library was rebuilt, I didn't expect to see that this many books had survived the attacks."

Neive stared up at the older man. For someone who helped author many of the current Arusian laws, the man had come across as one who was not so...

"AH! Found it!" he exclaimed. "I knew it had some ridculously long Arusian word in the title."

Neive let out a sigh as the man held the book before him as he skimmed through the pages.

"I think we found what we were looking for," he said. "You said that Coran never spoke to you about anything concerning the betrothment laws and such for Arusian royalty?"

Neive nodded. "Neither has my Uncle or my mother," he said. "However, it doesn't stop him from forcing me to meet with the High Lord daughters from Helena."

The large man laughed to himself. "It would be Altaire to continue such a dumb tradition and hope that the other kingdoms would follow."

"What do you mean?"

"This was one of the laws that Alfor wanted to abolish before his death," he explained. "However, what was written to replace it, was a very vague version, that if interpreted, would read as if it would require any royalty from the three kingdoms were to only marry those that can prove their lineage."

"Prove their lineage?"

"That means, dignitaries, princes, princesses from other systems could offer a proposal to any of the three kingdoms, if they were able to prove that they were indeed of royal blood, or other high ranking noble, and that line must date back to five generations," he said. "What Alfor wanted to change it to, was that lineage was not important as long as the people approve of the person the royal family would accept as a suitor to their family."

"Why had it been changed to say that, though?"

The man shrugged. "It was a time of war," he said as he placed the book back on its shelf. "Alfor didn't have the chance to redefine the law so that it would be fair to everyone."

"Is this the law that Allura and Coran follow?" Neive asked. "Do they even know what Alfor had wanted?"

The man slowly nodded. "Coran would have known the true intention of the change, but he is bound by his duties to follow what has been written," he said. He then eyed the younger man, and looked at him with a questioning look. "You aren't considering in...I mean...that would be..."

Neive met his gaze and stepped back. "NO!" he nearly yelled. "I would never...gah, Lloren, she's my cousin."

"You know that never stopped other civilizations before," he said he said thoughtfully. "Now, Shane was nice to allow me to visit with you over the past few months, and I truly enjoyed sharing my knowledge with you, however, you've yet to explain why you were so interested."

Neive turned away from him for a moment. "I promised myself that I would try and get to the bottom of this," he said. "That how could a law be put into place, to cause heartache to those involved."

The large man stared down at him and then crossed his arms. "You know, butting into something you're not wanted can hurt the situation more," he said. "But I trust that you're doing this because you do care for her?"

Neive turned to him. "Spoke to my mother did you?"

Lloren smiled. "She informed me of what you were doing," he said. "And why."

"So how do we go about making her realize she isn't bound to this law as written?"

Lloren crossed his arms. "By finding the document that Alfor wrote all those years ago," he said. "If his signature is on it, then its the new law. If not, we could always tie her up, put them in the same room until they admit it to each other."

Neive laughed to himself. "If it were that easy, we would have done it years ago," he said. "Come, there are several storage areas where some of the personal documents written by Alfor were stashed. That's how we came across Queen Marlena's journals."

Lloren smiled. "I promise that I will see to it that we find this document," he said.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Triasian Command Ship / Arus' far moon # # # # #

Haggar entered the laboratory surprised to find it empty. She looked around wondering where Kaden had gone to. She walked over to his study area, only to find that his paperwork had not been touched. She then slowly shook her head as she turned toward the door.

"Reckless youth," she commented. "Just keep yourself out of trouble there."

She turned to the computer before her and turned it on, and watched as a small signal bore a path to the planet they orbited.

"You're not ready to confront them yet."


	2. Chapter 2

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
The Pride of Arus  
Arus  
arus-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Voltron and its characters are owned by World Event's Productions.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
Chapter 2  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

LiAnne yelped as she dragged Zeya by her arm to a shopkeepers stall. They had spent most of the day shopping in one of the nearby mountain villages, buying food and clothes from several of the shops. LiAnne was already carrying a bag full of fruits when they had come upon a small curio shop.

Zeya marveled at how the young girl got so excited over the smallest items that were presented on the table before them.

"Oh Zeya, look at this!"

LiAnne brought over a pair of crystal earrings and held them to her ear.

"These would look so good on you!"

"That is only 40 Erans, milady," the shopkeeper said.

"I'll take them," LiAnne said as she handed over the money. She then wrapped the earrings in cloth and placed them in her bag.

"Why did you buy them?" Zeya asked as they walked away from the shop and headed toward a building that was built against the mountain side.

"Because, I think you should indulge yourself once in a while," LiAnne said. "And these are not for me."

"Not for you?"

LiAnne shook her head. "They're for you."

Zeya looked at her, in confusion, which caused the young girl to laugh.

"Wait till you see the dress I bought you too," she said. "If that wont turn his head, I dont think anything will."

"Turn? head?"

LiAnne took Zeya by her arm as she led her to the tall building. "Come, this place will help you relax," LiAnne stated.

Zeya watched as she led her over to the tall building and she slowly read the sign above it.

"Hot Spring Baths?"

LiAnne nodded. "You seriously have to try this," she said. "Once you've had a bath here, you'd be sure to try and make it back as often as you can."

Zeya let out a sigh as the young girl led her into the building.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Kaden slowly approached the entrance of the small village, watching as the people passed him as if he belonged there. He breathed in deeply, savoring the cool air against his skin, in awe of the feel of the moisture around him. Having been on a ship for all that he could remember, landing on Arus was a welcoming surprise. Never had he felt the warm sun upon his skin.

He walked through the bustling town, eyeing the patrons and shopkeepers as they went on about their daily business. He pulled up the collar of the shirt he wore, as he felt the air around him get colder. As he continued to walk, laughter caught his attention. He turned toward a large building as two females exited, one was nearly dragging the other as they headed toward him.

"That was wonderful," the brunnette haired girl exclaimed as they walked down the path that led away from the building.

Kaden spied them as they passed, taking note of the woman walking with her. She was not Arusian, but Drule, and her long white hair was combed back, evidence of the two coming from a bath or swim. As they passed him, he turned away and from the corner of his eye, he watched as they continued down the path.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Zeya's smile slowly disappeared when she felt the cold presence. She continued to walk with LiAnne as she told her how wonderful the bath had been. She looked ahead of her wondering why she felt so cold at that moment. She then slowly turned her head, to look in the direction they had come from, to notice the dark figure who stood alone in the path, as the village  
citizens walked around him. His face was hidden under the thick mass of hair, and the high collar of his shirt, however she swore that she could see his eyes staring back at her. Eyes that seemed to read her every thought.

Zeya quickly turned to LiAnne to have her turn around to see the man, but as soon as she did, he was no longer there.

"What is it?" LiAnne asked.

"I thought I saw something," she said. "Someone."

"Who?"

Zeya could only shake her head. "I dont know," she said. "But, I've never felt so cold before."

LiAnne smiled. "Its just that we had such a nice hot bath!" she exclaimed. "Come, lets get back to the Castle and show Kit what we got today. Ooh, that would make her so mad."

Zeya slowly nodded as she turned to follow LiAnne down the path. She wondered what that feeling she felt was, and why the dark stranger made her feel, vulnerable.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gorin shook his head as he supervised the training of the Arusian army. Hunk stood at his side as he smiled.

"I can't believe how much work we still have to do," he commented. "Your training regime is going well, however. Im surprised at how fast your troops have picked up on our techniques."

"Have you been able to get in touch with the rest of your rebel force?" Hunk asked.

Gorin slowly nodded. "A group has already started their plans and have already sent a party to land on Arus, to find a spot they could make camp," he said. "They want to try to avoid the Castle as long as they can, until they can get the rest of their support together. Princess Allura has granted them access, provided that each group gives the correct security code when they do land."

"About how many men are we speaking of?"

"Maybe a few hundred or so, from the main command ship," Gorin said as he turned to the young man. "A few thousand if we are speaking about the rest of the fleet."

"That many?" Hunk asked.

Gorin nodded. "When you've seen as much death and destruction as I have, you start looking for reasons as to why we were doing it in the first place," he said. "We are tired, and its time for a change."

Hunk nodded. "Have you spoken to your daughter recently?"

"I will leave her fate to your justice system," Gorin said. "She refuses to speak to me."

Hunk looked at him. "Hope for the best, Gorin," he said. "Maybe she will understand why you are doing what you are doing, and come around."

"I've lost two daughters and my wife because of Rolsin's unending need for destruction," Gorin said as he faced him. "Im not going to lose her as well."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Triasian Command Ship # # # # #

Haggar turned as the door to her laboratory slid open and smiled to herself as Rolsin and his brothers entered. She grabbed her cane and approached them.

"What brings you here today, milord?" she asked.

"You wanted to test your new prodigy, so I have come to offer you that chance," he said. "Do you think he is ready?"

Haggar slowly nodded. "What will this test be?"

"A group of rebels from this command ship have fled to Arus, setting up camp about 3000 kilometers from the Castle Of Lions," he said. "Probably on the notion that my old general would be able to lead a revolt against the rest of the fleet."

Haggar slowly nodded. "And you want to see them taken cared of?"

"If you think this will be a good test for him, then I will set up a diversionary attack to keep the Voltron Force busy," he said. "If your prodigy is able to take out this group, then I'll be sure to reward you for his work. Where is he now?"

"How many rebels?"

Rolsin turned to the door to see the young boy standing there, golden eyes staring at him. Dark black hair framed the youth's face, giving him a sinister yet cold look.

"A few hundred," Rolsin stated. "None of them women or children."

The boy smirked as he walked into the laboratory. "As if that would matter?" he asked.

Rolsin watched as the boy walked past them and into a smaller room at the side of the laboratory. How could he be so cold?

Haggar turned to him and nodded. "When do you want to commence?"

"The day after tomorrow," Rolsin said as he handed her a document. "You will find the information to locate the camp in this. I trust that this will not be a problem for him?"

"Oh, on the contrary, milord," she said. "The on who will be causing a problem will be Kaden."

Rolsin nodded as he turned to his brothers. As the three left the laboratory, Haggar made her way to the small room, which served as a small home to Kaden. Under her care, she made sure that he was provided with the materials he needed, to keep him entertained.

"Where did you go?"

The boy turned to her as he removed the headband he wore and placed it on the nearby table.

"Arus," he said simply.

"You know that you're not to go there unless ordered or instructed."

"I was bored."

"Did anyone see you?"

He shook his head. "The people didn't even care."

She then watched as he dressed in one of the Triasian soldier's outfit, attaching the armoring device to his right arm.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Scouting," he said. "This camp maybe well defended. I must be prepared for that."

Haggar nodded as she handed him the document that Rolsin had given her. "The location of the camp is in a very secluded region, guarded by thick forests. The only way in is either by ship or a long trek through the thick forest."

Kaden only smiled to himself. "Oh, there are other ways," he said.

"Kaden, if you do happen to see any of the Voltron Force members within the camp, you must not harm them," she said. "They can't know you exist, not yet."

"I promise to behave," he said as he walked past her. He then turned to her for a moment. "I will however, kill them if they interfere while the attack commences."

Haggar slowly nodded. "You must refrain from killing their Captain," she said. "If you harm him, I will see to your punishment."

"He will remain untouched," he said. "I can't say the same for the rest of his team."

"Report to me when you have landed," Haggar said. "I will inform Rolsin and your grandfather that you have gone down to Arus, and will await our signal."

He nodded and she watched as he slowly left the laboratory. She then turned to the far end of the lab, and walked over to the are where she developed her newly created robeasts monsters. She smiled as she collected three of them from her collection to have them delivered to the Triasian army. She knew that Kaden wouldn't wait till the attack commenced if he found a way through any defense in place. She only allowed him to go, since it was something that would entertain him. She found it somewhat amusing, that the boy would be entertained by the thrill of a fight, when offered. His father's son, he was, but on a level much more cunning and evil than he could have ever been.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Anala smiled as she was greeted by Allura as she disembarked from the ship. Allura hugged the young woman, slowly pulling away, knowing that the smile she wore only served to hide the pain she was probably feeling.

"Where is Lotor?" Allura asked.

"He remained behind on Vallis to work with Lemille and Sendrre," Anala said. "They will be here the day after tomorrow with news on what they have discovered."

Allura escorted Anala toward the Castle, taking the girl's hand in her own, squeezing it tight. "We've received some news about Reece," she said, a little hesitant.

Anala turned to her as they walked. "What did the reports say?"

"That he is under the careful watch of Witch Hagger," Allura said. "Gorin, was able to get some details, but he says that security around her laboratory has been tight. It only confirms our suspicions that King Zarkon is probably fully cooperating with Lord Rolsin and his brothers."

Anala slowly nodded. "King Zarkon will not harm him," she said. "If anything he may feel a little vindicated because Lotor and Zeya have turned against him."

"Anala, with Gorin's help, we can work to get Reece back, it may take some time, but we will do what we can."

Anala nodded as she covered Allura's hand with her free one. "I know and I trust that you will," she said. "Come, I have some preliminary reports from Lemille and Sendrre's findings. We may have found something that can help us in any attack that they may do against your planet."

Allura nodded as they entered the Castle.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Kaden sat quietly in a tree that overlooked the encampment below him. He watched as the former Triasian soldiers worked together to build some buildings, to serve, as their base. He knew that from here, they would be able to work with the Voltro Force, providing them with information that would help them defeat any attacking force. The sun was already setting over the trees, casting a strange orange glow. No, he told himself, he would wait till the morning. They barely had any defense, save for a few men who patrolled the perimeter and a few soldiers who were sent into the forest. They would be the elite force, stronger and faster than the normal soldiers he would fight on the command ship. He was more than willing to wait until such time it would afford him a successful attack. He leaned back on the trunk of the tree as he continued watching them as dusk began to settle. Yes, he wouldn't mind waiting.

tbc

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	3. Chapter 3

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
The Pride of Arus  
Arus  
arus-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Voltron and its characters are owned by World Event's Productions.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
Chapter 3  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

The evening mist rolled in, slowly. Kaden sat atop a small structure as he looked into the sky above him. The stars started to shine through the dusk colored sky, Arus' far moon, threatening to reveal itself as it began its rise into the sky. He slowly stepped down from the overturned cart he sat on, avoiding to step on the body that laid near it. He looked around as part of the mist cleared for a moment. The camp was now dark, but the shadows of the soldiers laid before him numbered in the hundreds.

He had been patient till that morning, and struck at first light. First a small group who were out gathering more wood for their structures or to serve as fuel. He did not care. They were caught by surprise by his attack, and didn't have anytime to call for help.

He moved silently from building to building, the soldiers had no time to react. After he had dispatched one building, the commotion had already alerted the rest of the encampment and he was forced to take his fight to the middle of the camp. This only made him smile as the soldiers surrounded him. Nearly 40 strong, they were of no match for him.

As he walked through the camp, he came upon a soldier who's outstretched hand was clutching something shiny. He slowy kneeled as he ufurled the hand that held it and pulled the small shiny locket from his hand. He opened it, to see that of a three young children, smiling back. He breathed in deeply as he then searched the soldier over. He found what he needed and placed the locket into the small bag he wore. He opened the device he found on the soldier and turned it on. A steady beep came from the small unit.

He walked back toward the cart he had been sitting on and placed the small device on it. He then looked toward the sky again, hoping this would lure another set of prey to his little trap.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Lance yawned as he entered the Control Room and relieved the young soldier who was on duty. He sat down in the chair and quicky ran through his normal routine for that morning report. He collected the data from the castle's scanners and the defense sattelites, so he could have them ready for Keith and Allura for that days meeting.

He then noticed that one of the scanners had picked up a faint signal. A steady one, he quickly downloaded the data and had it displayed on the view screen before him. A few anomalies that could be passed off as the movement of a large herd of animals, as was normal. However, this signal seemed to be too mechanical.

He had the computer isolate the signal and prepare a report on it. He then realized that a coded message was hidden in the signal. He quickly signaled for Allura and Keith to come to the Control Room. The teammates ran into the Control, followed by Gorin and Anala.

"What is it Lance?"

"Im not sure, but I was hoping you could look this over."

Lance handed Allura the report and she quickly looked it over. "It's coming from the Triaisan encampment," she stated. "This is the security code we gave them."

Gorin walked up to her and read over the report. "Its saying that a new set of rebels had just joined them," he said. "And they have some information pertaining to Rolsin's new plan." He was silent for a moment then turned to Anala. "And about your son."

"What?" Anala asked.

"Then we have to meet with them," Allura said. "If they have any news concerning Rolsin, we need to find out what that is."

Gorin nodded in agreement. "I should go," he said. "If it is alright, I would like Captain Keith and Anala to join me."

"I dont see that as a problem," Keith stated. "Lance can keep an eye on things here. Allura, you will have to keep an eye on the teams to make sure we get all our tasks done. We dont want to be caught off guard."

Allura nodded. "Modifications to the White lion should be done already," Allura said. "All we need is to have Zeya train to handle it on her own."

Keith nodded. "Have Neive watch over her training," he said. "Hunk and Pidge can work with her on combat training."

"I'll be sure that once Hunk clears that all repairs have been made, they go ahead and start the training," Lance said. "May I suggest that you take your Lion and Gorin and Anala take a small fighter. In case we need you back as soon as possible?"

Keith nodded. "That would be wise," he said. "Gorin, I will meet you just outside the Castle perimeter."

Gorin nodded. "This way, your highness."

Anala followed Gorin out of the Control Room as Lance lifted the control panel for Keith to take the chute to his lion.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Kaden slowly stretched as he stood from the cart he was sitting on. The morning mist was slowly clearing. They would have gotten his signal by now, and of course heading here. He smiled to himself as he looked at the armoring device he wore on his right arm. It was supposed to be new, according to Rolsin, and he wanted him to test it out in battle. How he didn't enjoy it, but knew that he was not going up against normal soldiers. He brushed his hair from his eyes as he looked up into the sky above. He could feel them nearing. A Lion ship and a small fighter. He then pressed the small button on the device and fought back the pain he felt as it started to cover his body. He then marveled at how light the armor was compared to the one that the normal soldiers wore. He then smiled when he heard a noise come from the right side of the camp and slowly let the helmet form over him.

They're here.

He made no intention to move from where he was. He was going to confront them, not hide. And as the mist cleared, he turned to meet the surprised reaction of three inviduals, and sudden anger filled him when he noticed the younger man, who stood next to a woman. How he wished Haggar would have let him fight that man.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As Gorin lead the way to the encampment, something deep down in him felt that something was odd. Why weren't there any of the Elite forces patrolling. They would be out at least as far as they were, to protect the encampment.

He continued his way, and as they neared the clearing, he could not help but feel that something was out of place.

"What is it?" Anala asked as she joined him.

"I smell death," he said.

"What?"

"Something is wrong," he said. "Your highness, its best that you stay behind me. I dont think we are alone here."

Anala turned to Keith who came to join them. As they entered the clearing, Anala looked around the seemingly empty camp.

"Something is not right," Gorin said. "Visha, was supposed to greet us. It was his signal."

They slowly came around a small building, Anala let out a gasp, when she saw the carnage before her. Bodies laid everywhere, soldiers who were supposed there to help them, now dead.

She then heard Gorin grunt as he slowly pulled out his weapon. She followed his gaze to see a dark figure standing in the distance.

"Damnit," the older man swore under his breath. "We fell into a trap."

"Who is he?"

Gorin shook his head. "I dont know," he said. "But he wears the new armor Rolsin had been developing. Don't move."

"What can we do?" Keith asked as he joined Gorin at his side.

"When we walked into this clearing, our fates have already been sealed," he said. "He is not going to let us leave alive."

Keith stared at the dark figure, who made no movement. "How is it possible that one man was able to kill all these men?"

"Only the Elite force are capable of doing this," he said. "And Im not even able to go up against an Elite."

"Elites?"

Gorin nodded. "Captain, I sugges that you try to escape with Anala as soon as possible," he said. "I'll distract him."

"No, you'll be killed."

"It would be better if he kills only one of us than all three of us," he said. "On my signal, you take her back."

"Gorin, no," Anala stated.

"It can't be helped, your highness," he said. Gorin slowly hunched forward. "Now!"

The older man rushed toward the dark figure. Anala screamed as Keith grabber her by her hand and started back toward the forest. However, their efforts were thwarted when the man in the dark armor was able to dodge the attack by Gorin, and suddenly appeared before Keith and Anala. Keith had barely anytime to react as the man grabbed Anala from him and kicked him across the clearing.

Gorin recovered for a moment and watched as the man in the armor held Anala in front of him.

Anala gasped as she fought against his hold on her. He had grabbed her by her neck, and lifted her from the ground she was standing on. As he squeezed, she struggled against his hold.

Gorin walked over to where Keith was getting up from the kick he received. They both looked across the clearing to see the man holding Anala. Keith was about to stand but a sharp pain from his left side caused him to fall back to his knees.

"Damnit," he swore.

"We can't fight him like this," Gorin said. He then pulled out the armoring device he carried and attached it to Keith's right arm. "You have to use this."

Keith looked down at the device. "What is it?"

"Anala gave that to me to look over," he said. "Its a modified version of an older Armoring Unit, but converted to help Vallusians. Seems that your grandfather had three of them made."

Keith met his gaze as Gorin helped him to his feet.

"I wouldn't do that, Captain."

The two looked over to where the man held Anala, as he stared at him. "If you do anything of the sort, I will kill her," he said.

Tears came to Anala's eyes as he squeezed harder. He then brought her down and shoved her against the side of the building they were standing against, continuing to place a choke hold on her. She let out a groan as her head hit hard against the wooden frame.

Her eyes then widened when the armor he wore slowly retracted away, to form a metal spike over his right arm. He pointed the spike to Anala as he stared across the clearing at the two men.

"Unless you want to see her die, you will do nothing to save her," he said.

Anala grabbed at the hand that held her in place as he slowly turned to her. She suddenly felt her strength leave her as she stared into his golden gaze. The same eyes, that Reece had.

He smiled as he leaned into her, feeling her tense as her struggling came to a stop. Anala then let out a scream as he plunged the spike into her.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Lance stared at the view screen before him, seeing the thousands of Triasian robot fighters fill the sky. He had already sent the Beta Team into action, taking the Voltron Lion into battle, however without Black Lion, they wouldn't be able to form Voltron.

It wasn't until he saw the three robest monsters emerge that he realized that their situation only just got worst. He then turned to Zeya as she watched the screen before her.

"Zeya, you have to join them," Lance stated. "Until Keith gets back, you have to help fend them off."

Zeya slowly nodded. She hoped that the traning she did receive was enough. They still hadn't explored the full power of the White Lion ship, and now she was going to experience her first real combat. She had to trust herself to do so.

Lance approacher her, handing her the three keys. "Take it easy, keep a distance, and just serve as backup for now," he stated. "You do not have to be on the front lines. Let Neive command the team, and you follow through. Katherine will be with me if you have any questions, okay?"

Zeya nodded. "I'll do my best."

Lance nodded and opened the chute that would lead her to the sixth lion. With a deep breath, Zeya took the chute down to the awaiting Lion ship.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Keith fought back his urge to run toward the young man as he held Anala in his reach. Gorin held him back when the man pulled the spike from her and stabbed her again with it. Anala screamed out again.

"Who...who are you?" she asked weakly as she stared at him.

The boy only smiled as he twisted the spike as he pushed it deeper into her.

"Someone you should never toy with," he said.

Anala then gasped when she felt a sudden jerk, and the boy who stood before her was sent flying back, the spike he held broken in two, as the end that he stabbed her with was still embedded in her.

The boy stood as the dust cleared, and he stared at the individual who now stood before Anala. He breathed in deeply as he activated his armor again.

"You."

Lotor stood in a defensive stance before Anala. Anala let out a groan as she fell to her knees, and Lotor turned to catch her.

The boy then started his attack, anger filling him as he targeted the Doom Prince. Another spike formed on the boy's armor, and just as he was about to strike, something blocked him.

The boy eyed the man who came between him. Keith stood before Lotor as he blocked the strike with his left arm, the spike turning into a sharp blade as the boy pushed down on him. Keith let out a groan as he felt the the blade cut through his own armor, and watched as his blood started to spill.

"Get her out of here," Keith yelled. "He's only after her."

Lotor nodded as he lifted Anala into his arms, carefully pulling the spike from her. She gasped as she collapsed against him.

The boy watched as Lotor disappeared into the forest with the young woman. His distraction however, provided the opportunity that Keith needed as he pulled back and delivered a punch to the young boy.

Gorin watched as man in the dark armor flew across the clearing. There was no way the old armor would be able to stand up against the one he was wearing, and if Keith didn't finish the battle soon, no amount of protection would save him.

Keith breathed in deeply as he watched as the young boy stand again. His golden stare seemed to bore deep into him. Who the hell was he? He didn't seem to be Triasian, otherwise where is the support? He was all by himself.

Keith had barely any time to react as the boy charged him with such speed, the only thing he could do was bring up up his arms to protect himself. He let out a groan as the boy hit him hard, which sent him into the building behind him.

"Do not fight me," the boy said as he stared at him. "If you fight me, I will be forced to kill you. I did not come here to confront you."

Keith coughed as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He knew he wouldn't be able to last another hit like that, but the boy had to be stopped. If he didn't give Lotor enough time to take Anala back to the Castle, he could easily follow them. He then slowly got to his feet as he could feel his anger course through him. He was tired, and he knew that the only person who could stop the boy was him.

He pushed himself off the ground as he rushed toward the boy. In reaction, the boy readied himself as the charging Captain neared him.

Keith could feel the power he had felt before on the mesa fill him as put all of his effort into the attack.

' KEITH STOP! '

Gorin shielded himself as an explosion of power filled the clearing when he saw the Captain make contact with the boy. As the dust settled, he slowly stood as he saw the two men still standing, however he was caught by surprise at the site before him.

Slowly the armor that Keith wore, started to form around his wings as he slowly got to his feet. As he looked across the clearing, he watched as the young boy struggled to get to his feet, as his own armor did the same over his own wings.

"Vallusian?"

Keith then cried out in pain as he clutched at his chest, finding it difficult to breathe. A similar scream by the boy caused him to look at him as he fell to his knees. What was happening here? Who was this boy?

Gorin looked up into the sky above to see two Triasian fighters fly above them. He quickly got to his feet and ran over to the Captain as he pulled him to his feet.

"We have to go, we'll be surrounded by Triasian soldiers soon."

The boy watched as the older man took the Captain into his arms and then head toward the forest. He fell to his knees as he gasped for air, letting his armor retract before falling to the earth below him. Why had he been stopped? What force had prevented him from killing that man?

As his eyes grew heavy, he watched as Haggar came to stand before him. He then felt himself being lifted and was soon settled into a ship.

"You were not ready to confront him," he heard Haggar say. "You must rest now."

Kaden felt himself grow tired, and soon sleep overtook his senses. He knew that he would have to work hard if he wanted to kill that man.

tbc

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I received an email asking about the "golden" eyes that Kaden has. Just to clarify, he doesn't have the same eyes like Lotor or Zarkon but normal "human" eyes, but his are yellow and in certain lights, it becomes golden. Hope that helps.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	4. Chapter 4

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
The Pride of Arus  
Arus  
arus-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Voltron and its characters are owned by World Event's Productions.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
Chapter 4  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Zeya could only stare at the view screen before her, somewhat feeling a little useless as the rest of the Voltron Force handled the waves of attack by the robot fighters. She was still uncomfortable being in this Lion ship, and without the AI functioning during battle, she knew that she had to do this all alone.

She then watched as four fighters escape from Yellow Lion's attack and head straight toward her. She pulled up on the controls as she dodged their attacks, but three of the fighters were able to swing around to chase after her. She pulled up on her controls to dogdge their laser fire, and used the momentum of the ship to bring her about to target the four fighters.

The sky around her exploded in fire as the ships before her exploded. She pulled up on her controls as she scanned the area and saw that no other fighters had made it pass the four lion ships. She breathed in deeply as she gripped the controls before her.

She then watched as Black Lion joined the rest of the four lions. She wondered if everything was alright, seeing that it took a while for Keith to return to the Castle. Surely he would have been alerted to the attack once it started. She felt that something was wrong.

An explosion distracted her for a moment as she looked at her view screen. A wayward robot fighter had been tossed by the Red Lion, which had torn it apart before flinging it away. She then watched as three fighters broke off, while Teri was distracted in Red Lion. She pushed forward on her controls hoping to catch the fighters before they attacked him.

Missiled fired from the White Lion, exploding the three fighters just as she hovered the Lion next to Red Lion.

Thanks, Zeya, Teri's reply came as she turned her lion to him. I didn't see them on my radar.

Zeya slowly nodded. "It seems that since our last fight, they are learning our techniques," she stated. "They flanked you while you were finishing off the first fighter."

That's something we'll have to worry about later, came Katherine's reply. Zeya, how is your lion holding up?

"As fine as it can be with someone who's never dones this before," Zeya replied. "I still dont see how this Lion is suppose to help you when you form Voltron."

We'll probably find out in due time, Katherine stated. Sorry guys for taking so long. Keith ran into some trouble at the Rebel camp. He'll give his report when we are done up here.

"Trouble?" Zeya thought to herself.

Zeya then turned to her radar as three blips filled her screen. She pulled her Lion around, and gasped when she saw three robeasts, bearing down on Katherine and Teri.

"Katherine, behind you!"

Red Lion quickly turned just as the three robeasts attacked. Zeya and Teri were able to dodge the attack, but one of the robeasts had been able to grab the Black Lion and toss it toward them.

Teri was quick to react, by positioning Red to brace the impact of Black against him. As Katherine recovered, the second robeast started its attack again, and all three dispersed before it was able to make contact with any of them.

They're forcing us to form Voltron, Katherine stated. The fighters we can handle, but these three robeasts are going to be trouble. One yes, but three?

Zeya breathed in deeply. "Katherine, just delay as long as you can," she said. "Haggar is using a different kind of magic in these three, I can sense it. We need to find out if they have weaknesses first."

Zeya, you and Teri work on taking out the fighter ships, Katherine ordered. Neive, Shane, LiAnne, and I will work on fighting these three. Nothing fancy. Strike and pull back. We have to be sure our weapons will have any effect against them.

Zeya nodded, more to herself as she joined Teri. She watched as the other Lions tried to lure the three robeasts away, so that she and Teri could take care of the robot fighters. There were only a few left, but enough to give both teammembers enough trouble if they missed or made mistakes.

She watched as Teri take out a group of fighter ships before she was able to confront another group. The three robeasts were now distracted by the four lion ships, giving them the time and the area to work on the fighter ships. Zeya was able to take out several groups, taking hints from Teri. She made sure she could understand the movements he made with his lion, so that she could understand her own.

Only a few hundered more, Teri stated. This is the most fun I've had in a long time.

Zeya half smiled to herself. As much as she wanted to admit the same, she knew that this was just another attack to test their team. To see what kind of tactics they would use.

Suddenly a beep from her console notified her that something large was heading toward her lion. She pulled on her controls just in time as a robeast came bearing down on her. She pulled her lion around to see the Blue Lion jump on the monster's back, to take a bite of the hulking robot's shoulder.

The robeast only seemed to be irritated as it grabbed for the Blue Lion and three the lion ship toward Red. Zeya was not prepared however, as the second robeast grabbed her Lion. She pulled on her controls to fight out of its grip, but the giant monster only pulled her over its head and with a powerful lunge, threw her and the lion across the sky, and as she tried to  
fight for control, she let out a groan as soon as she was thrown against her control panel when her lion crashed into the forest below.

Zeya! Get up!

Zeya let out a groan as she stared up at her view screen. Two robeasts were heading toward her lion, but she felt dizzy, her vision started to blur.

Zeya!

The voice echoed, but she could not find the strength to react to the scene before her.

Zeya!

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Triasian Command Ship # # # # #

The two soldiers laid Kaden down in the bed as Haggar then excused them. She walked into the small room, staring down at him as he breathed in deeply. In a deep sleep, she had put him into, so that he could let his body rest. She had warned him about confronting the Captain, yet he disobeyed her. She knew that he wasn't ready.

She slowly reached over to him as he slept, slowly untying the headband he always wore. He thought it was only there to keep his unruly hair at bay, but for her, it hid the most important feature on him. The golden mark that adorned his forehead was the only thing that kept him under her control. She ran her finger over the mark, uttering a small spell, and it flared red for a moment. A gasped escaped the boy's lips before he settled again, the mark returning to its faint coloring. She smiled to herself, placing the headband on the nearby stand before leaving the small room.

"He did well, Haggar."

The old witch turned as she looked at Rolsin.

"He disappointed me," she said as she walked away from him.

Rolsin smiled to himself. "Im not sure why you are, but for me, I am satsified," he said. "Continue to do this well, Haggar, and I promised to reward you well."

"You have much more to worry about, milord," Haggar stated. "My three robeasts can only keep the Voltron Force busy for so long, but they, as always will be defeated by them. Though, it will not be all a waste."

"I see that you are also testing them," Rolsin stated. "That Sixth Lion is still a mystery to us...and to you."

"Queen Marlena hid it away for a reason, and I want to know that reason," she said. She then regarded him for a moment. "Your doctors haven't been able to take care of that eye of yours?"

"Its beyond saving," he said as he turned away from her. "It serves its purpose, though."

"Purpose?"

"To kill the man who did this to me," he said. "I've opened up two more areas to use as your laboratory, study, or whatever you want to call them, seeing as this room is growing a bit small for your work. You are free to use them."

"I thank you, milord," she said.

Rolsin slowly nodded before he made his way to the door of the laboratory. "Haggar?"

"Yes, milord?"

"If he confronts the Captain again, I will have him killed," Rolsin stated. "Keep him away from Captain Hayashi."

"I understand."

Rolsin nodded before leaving the laboratory, the door sliding closed behind him. Haggar turned her gaze to the small room. The power she was hoping to extract from the boy had finally shown itself, but it was only for a short moment, and it nearly killed him. She knew that if he were to confront Captain Keith Hayashi, the boy would not have a chance against him. She would have to figure out a way to prevent the Captain from also using that same power, then use that same power to help Zarkon take over the Triasian fleet.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Zeya.

The voice sounded distant, but as Zeya slowly opened her eyes, she realized that it was Katherine's voice yelling at her over the intercom. She let out a groan as she pushed herself off the control panel. She slowly pulled off the helmet she wore, rubbing at the area on her temple where a small bump was forming.

Zeya, can you hear me?

"I can hear you," she said as she sat back in her chair. "What happened?"

Mr. Robeast decided to play touch football with you, Katherine stated.

"Touch what?" Zeya asked.

Nevermind, can you fly?

Zeya pulled on her controls to get her lion to stand. When the lion made no movement, she tried again.

"Lion is not responding," she said. "How bad is it out there?"

We're taking a pounding, but handling these brutes as best as we can.

Zeya slowly nodded as she looked over her console.

"Kieran."

The holographic image of the Lion's AI then appeared on the view screen before her.

"Any damage to the ship?"

Minor structural damage, he stated. However, I can't seem to isolate why the lion isn't responding to control.

"Katherine?"

Yes, Zeya.

"Im going to try and get my Lion to respond," she said. "Can you guys handle things without me for a few minutes?"

Roger that, we'll try and lure them away from your position to give you more time.

Zeya turned to the image again. "Kieran, try to see where the command has been cut between my controls and the rest of the Lion," she said. "The jolt may have shakened something loose. Seeing as this is probably the first time this ship has seen any real combat, it could have been when I crashed that broke something loose."

Running diagnostics now. he replied.

Zeya thought quietly to herself. Just getting used to the power of the lion as one thing, but dealing with unknown problems was another. She was probably the first person to even use some of the weapon systems aboard this lion ship. The first to take it into combat.

The first time it probably ever saw any type of combat.

First time.

Zeya's eyes then widened as she breathed in deeply.

"Kieran!" she said excitedly.

Yes, Zeya, he replied.

"When Marlena completed the lion, did she ever have anyone fully test this ship?"

The only recorded entry of use was when this Lion was moved from the Castle of Lions to the secret cave you found us in, he stated.

"That must be it," she said to herself.

What must be it?

"Did you isolate the problem?" she asked quickly.

Making repairs now, he answered. Im rerouting the command through another system. The original wires had been cut, though minor to fix, it was what caused the immobility of the Lion.

"Wonderful," she said. "Let me know as soon as we are 100 full power."

What is it, Zeya?

"Just trust me."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"What?"

Neive fired two missiles at the second robeast as Shane joined him. She wants us to do what?

Please, trust me, Zeya replied over their intercom. I have a hunch, and I think that whatever problems we were facing with this Lion, has to do in part that this LION was built to be an offensive weapon.

"Offensive weapon?" Katherine asked.

It makes sense, Zeya stated. Why hide this lion if it were to be like the others? Voltron was built to defend Arus against the forces that would threaten to destroy it. Which is why, Alfor made sure that each Lion was built with its own strength and weaknesses. This Lion posseses the strength and weakness of all 5 lion ships. It was supposed to be the ship that would go into combat first, then provide support to Voltron when it was needed.

So what do you want us to do? Neive asked.

Form Voltron

"If we do, we will only give the enemy the opportunity to gain as much information about our tactics," Katherine stated.

Please trust me, Katherine, Zeya replied. If anything the enemy already knows what you can do invidually, and they would have already figured out how to combat you. We must take the offensive, now.

Katherine breathed in deeply as she watched the three robeasts. She had to admit, that as invidual Lions, they wouldn't be able to take them on.

"Well then, we'll just have to give it a try," she said. "Neive, Shane, pull back. Zeya, are you good to go?"

Systems are coming online, Zeya stated. Whenever you are ready.

"Okay, here it goes," she said as she pulled back on her controls. "Ready to form Voltron!"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Triasian Command Ship # # # # #

Rolsin watched his view screen as the three robeasts proved to me more than the lion ships could handle. The sixth lion was unmoving, and the five others were being thrown around like rag dolls. Was this all that the meager force could do?

"Sir, they are moving into position," a soldier announced.

Rolsin only smiled to himself, as the attack was now coming close to an end. "Let them," he said. "Its about time I see their greatest defender in action."

Rolsin stood as he walked closer to the view screen, and watched as the five lion ships fly into their formation. He smiled when they executed the formation, he had studied time and again. He marveled at how such technology could have been used to build such a weapon, yet the people of this planet chose to live in a more down to earth setting.

"Finally," he said. "Now, let's just see how well you do."

"Sir, the White Lion," a soldier announced. "Its moving again."

"Have the remaining fighters target that ship," he ordered. "The robeasts will take care of Voltron."

"Yes sir!"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Zeya pulled her lion, to stand as her systems came up again. She looked at the control panel before her, and breathed in deeply.

"Well, lets just see if this will work."

She then pushed on her controls as she brought the lion ship to run in the direction of the robeasts and her teammates. Zeya concentrated hard, as she only focused on the battle before her. Her radar signaled that a group of robot fighters were now bearing down on her position. She let out grunt as she pulled her Lion to take care of the fighter ships, as she continued to run toward the robeasts.

Suddenly, the world around her grew silent. All she could hear was her own breathing, and it was as if she were weightless. Zeya continued to push on her controls, the robeats were now near.

' Fight your inner demons, Zeya, ' a voice echoed in her mind. ' Only then, you will be able to access your full potential. '

Zeya closed her eyes as she pulled back on her controls, sending the lion launching into the air, as it jumped over the large lake that seperated her from her teammates, landing on the other side as she continued to run toward the robeast. She let out a scream, when she felt the controls jerk slightly, and suddenly, the panel before her started to change. The seat she was in, moved slightly, then pulled her into a more upright position. The arm rests enclosed around her, and she then became aware that not only was her cockpit changing, but the lion itself was too. She realized now that her lion was no longer, running on four feet, but now running on two. She breathed in deeply as she pulled on her controls again, as she neared the three Robeasts, jumping into the air before coming down upon them.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Katherine had barely enough room to maneuver as she dodged one robeast attack before moving to avoid the second one. The third stood back as its brothers just toyed with them.

"Damn, whatever it is you have planned, Zeya, you had better do it now."

Katherine, stand back!

Katherine pulled on her controls as she brought Voltron to a halt as a dark shadow formed above them. She then quickly moved Voltron out of the way as something white landed on the robeast in front of her, the force of it , had sent the monster tumbling back into the second one.

Katherine's eyes widened as the white robot ran after the two robeasts as they began to recover.

Stop staring and move! Zeya yelled through her intercom. I dont know how long this is going to last.

"Zeya, what did...how did..."

Katherine, now! Zeya yelled.

Katherine regained her composure as she then began to follow Zeya's moves. The robot was quick, faster than anything she had seen before.

You take the one on the right, Zeya said. I'll take the one on the left. We'll take out the biggest one together.

Katherine nodded as she readied herself. Though, now that she had help, taking care of these robeasts should prove to be much more easier. She quickly formed the Spinning Laser Blades and was able to take out the robeasts arms. With, her momentum, she then brought Voltron around, grabbing the robeast in Red Lion's mouth and swung the monster until she was able to release it, as it crashed into the mountain side. She breathed in deeply, and used her blades again, to slice into the robeast just as it stood. The robeast exploded, just as she was able to turn to Zeya as she took out the second one. She watched as the white robot, deftly avoided a hit, as the robeast had thrown all of its weight into the attack. Zeya was able to use its weight, and its momentum to grab hold of the robeast by its shoulders as she pulled the robot over it, then slice into the monster with blades that formed on her robot's arms. As the robeast exploded before her, she was actually caught by surprise by the sudden appearance of the new weapons. All she did was think about some sort of weapon to fight the monster, and those had just appeared.

Zeya!

She quickly pulled her ship around and saw that Katherine was already initiating her attack against the last robeast. She followed suit as she pushed on her controls to follow after Voltron. Zeya thought quickly, as she tried to figure out the new system. She quickly tested the theory she was thinking about, having her ship form a smaller weapon that she could use. To her surprise, the exact weapon she had imagined was formed by her ship and she quickly used it, sending a volley of sharp needles toward the robeast.

Its responding to my thoughts. But how?

She didn't want to spend time figuring it out. The robeast deflected her attack, and seeing that it was the biggest of the three, she had a feeling that it would also be the strongest. It hadn't attacked much, letting the first two handle the lions as if it were studying them. Zeya then realized that they would need to work together, in order to defeat this monster.

"Katherine, hold back for a moment," Zeya instructed as she pulled along side of Voltron. "This robeast isn't what it seems. We have to see what it does."

Probably studying what we could do, Katherine stated. It was probably sent here to watch us battle the other two.

"I'll attack first," Zeya stated. "Watch what it does, once we figure out what it can do, we'll destroy it together."

Roger.

Zeya flanked the robeast, coming to attack it from its right side, and as soon as she was near, the robeast moved quickly, as it dodged her attack. She had barely time to recover when it then appeared behind her and grabbed her from the back. She quickly pulled on her controls and thought quickly, forming the blades again, and swing her arms around to slice the robeast from behind her.

The robeast released her and dodged the attack, and as she turned her ship around, the robeast appeared again, knocking her robot out of the way.

She was sent flying across the forest they were fighting over, as she brought her ship under control.

Found it! she heard Shane's cry over their intercom. The damn thing has a teleporter built in. Which is why its moving so fast.

"Where is it located?" Zeya asked.

Of all places, right in its abodmen, Shane said. If we can damage that, we can destroy it.

"Well, then, now that we know its weakness," Zeya said as she pulled back on her controls. "Let's finish this off. Katherine, this is going to probably surprise you a bit."

What?

Katherine watched as Zeya pulled her ship upright and started a full run toward her.

Zeya, what in all of Arus?

Katherine then gasped when Zeya pulled the robot into the air, and it split before her eyes.

Zeya!

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Lance could only watch the view screen before him as the battle unfolded. Not only was he surprised by the transformation of the White Lion into its current form, he couldn't believe the strength it displayed.

"Ally, what was your mother thinking?" Lance asked as he turned to the Princess.

Allura could only shake her head as she watched the battle. "She was doing the only thing she though she could do," she then said. "Build a weapon that would protect the ones she loved."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	5. Chapter 5

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
The Pride of Arus  
Arus  
arus-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Voltron and its characters are owned by World Event's Productions.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
Chapter 5  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

"Zeya!"

Katherine didn't know how to react. At one moment, Zeya was rushing toward her in her lion, and the next her lion ship broke apart. Then, as shed pulled back on her controls, the console before her came alive suddenly, and she watched as the indidiual parts of the former lion ship began to attach themselves to Voltron, forming additional armoring around the giant defender.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked out loud.

# This was what Marlena had in mind when she built this lion, # she heard Zeya's reply. # You should now have access to my systems, to use the armor now. Power should have increased by 40 with the additional armoring. Katherine, all you have to do is think what you need, and it will be there for you. #

"Think?" Katherine asked.

# You'll understand once you're in combat, # Zeya answered. # Just keep your mind focused, any fray thought, whatever you want will not appear or just disappear. #

Katherine stared at her view screen as she concentrated on the robeast before her. She knew that if they did not target the teleportation device built within the monster, their battle against the robeast would be difficult. She then watched as the robeast finally prepare for an attack of its own. She studied it as it moved, watching the way it walked as they circled each other. She slowly pulled on her controls as she prepared herself.

'Let it attack, a strike will open up the abdomen; we should be able to destroy the device,' she told herself. She breathed in deeply.

The robeast started its attack and Katherine pulled on her controls as she readied for it.

# Kit! What are you doing! # she heard LiAnne's cry over her communications channel.

"Just trust me," Katherine stated. "Shane, prepare your lion for an impact."

# Impact! # Neive yelled.

"I said trust me," Katherine stated. "Zeya, can you give me 20 power to Green Lion's armoring?"

# Making adjustments now, # Zeya answered. # You'll only have one chance to execute it, Katherine. #

"Yeah, I know," she said with a smile. "Hey, I gotta one up my cousin someway; might as well show him the way I get things done."

The robeast pulled back its left arm ready to swing the long sword it carried. Katherine quickly reacted to the movement, and closed the gap between Voltron and monster and with using Red Lion, she grabbed the monsther's arm with Red Lion's mouth on the down swing, holding the robeast still as it tried to strike Voltron.

"Now!"

With a tug on her controls, she brought Green Lion around, targeting the abdomen of the robeast, and hoping with the added protection, she drove the lion straight into the robeast. She let out a yell as the entire team watched before their eyes, the large spike that formed from the armor that covered over Green Lion, and drilled through the robeast like a hot poker. It drove the Green Lion right through the monster.

Katherine immediately pulled back on her controls, releasing Red Lion's hold on the monster's arm, clearing away from the robot monster as she pulled Voltron away. She breathed heavily as they watched as the robeast stood there for a moment and then fell to its knees before exploding before them.

"I...I...just thought..."

# The weapons system from the White Lion merges with that of Voltron, # Zeya said over the communications link. # But, as I thought, this system can only work for a short period of time. Im down to 40 of my energy. #

# Was this the reason why Marlena hid the lion away? # Shane asked.

# It would seem so, # Zeya answered. # Katherine, I have to seperate. Otherwise, I wont have enough power to make it back to the lair. #

Katherine nodded. "It looks as if the Triasian force are retreating," she said as she looked at her view screen. "But I doubt it'll be for good."

# We just shown them the power of our lions and Voltron, # Neive stated over the com link. # They're probably going to use whatever they learned today to see if they can come up with a new offensive. #

"Agreed," Katherine stated. "And we will need to go over this with the Alpha Team as soon as possible."

Katherine then released the Lions from their formation and landed Black Lion as she turned to Zeya in the White.

"You did good today, Zeya," Katherine said. "Let's just hope that we only had a one time performance out of that lion."

# Im sure if we can figure out the lion, we can figure out a way to extend its time during combat. # she said.

"Return to you lairs, wash up and report to the main conference room in an hour," Katherine stated.

# Yes, ma'am. #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Zeya breathed in deeply as she landed the White Lion back safely in its lair. She closed her eyes for a moment before activating the sequence to return her to the Castle.

# Miss Zeya? #

She slowly opened her eyes as she saw the holographic image of Kieran appear on the screen before her.

"Yes Kieran?"

# The lion's systems are now undergoing a diagnostic scan, I've already found four damaged areas and am initiating repairs, # he reported. # Power level dropped nearly 70 today. If we pass 80, the lion will become inoperable, and may not be repaired. #

"I understand, Kieran," she said. "It's a good thing the battle didn't last long."

# I wish I could be of more help to you in battle, Miss Zeya. #

"Im sure that with Hunk, Pidge and Shane, we will be able to figure something out for you," she said.

# Miss Zeya? #

"Yes?"

# There is something I must speak to you about; it's very imporant. #

"What is it?"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Triasian Command Ship # # # # #

Rolsin read over the report given to him by his brother. He slowly nodded before standing, to pour himself a drink.

"I see that Queen Marlena surpassed what she learned from us, when she created this Lion," he said. "Amazing."

"The response time increased when her Lion merged with the Voltron robot," Relins reported. "And the power it displayed. It's formidable as a single fighting robot and merged with Voltron."

Rolsin nodded. "Deliver a copy of this report to Haggar, so that she may upgrade whatever robeast monster she has planned for our future attacks. Im sure she will find it interesting."

"I would also suggest that we start implementing our upgrades to our fighter ships," Relins said. "With their Lion ships able to handle our current fighters, we are going to need stronger ones to combat them."

Rolsin nodded. "Issue an order to the rest of the fleet to start on that," he said.

Relins nodded. "I also wanted to discuss with you King Zarkon's involvement," Relins stated. "He's been meeting with the other High Lords. Its raising concern amond the others of his interest in what they do. We must keep a close on ey on him, Rolsin."

Rolsin eyed his brother. "He is being watched, Relins," he said. "If King Zarkon so much as breathes the wrong way, I will make sure he never sees the light of day again."

"I will never trust them, Rolsin," Relins stated. "Especially that abomination of a child they have."

"Let me worry about King Zarkon and Haggar," he said. "Just to keep them under my good graces, I will cater to them as long as possible."

Relins slowly nodded. "I dont like it, and I hope that this arrangement doesn't come back to haunt us," he said. "We do not need any more problems than we have now."

"Your opinions have been noted, Relins," he said. "Inform Risen about the new plans. Im sure he will be more than happy to see his squadron get the upgrade he's been wanting."

"I will inform him," Relins said. "Taking on the Galaxy Alliance. We are sealing our own deaths if we continue."

"If we can overpower the Voltron Force, Relins, the Galaxy Alliance will crumble, much like the Drule Empire," Rolsin stated. "And we will have the universe under our control."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Zeya slowly walked into the Control Room as her chute brought her back up. As she looked around, she saw that Katherine and Neive were speaking with Allura and Lance, the rest of the team had probably returned to their quarters to wash up, or rest. After that battle, im sure they were doing the latter.

"Zeya?" Lance asked as he turned in her direction. "Anything wrong with the return sequence?"

Zeya slowly shook her head. "I started the diagnostic check on the Lion," she said as she slowly approached them. "Kieran located three damaged systems and is now making attempts to repair them. He also noted that 70 of the Lion's power was used in combat today. The transformation sequence, seemed to have taken much of the energy that is used by the Lion."

"Then we'll have to limit its use to the end of a battle," Lance said.

"That is not what the Lion was built for," Zeya said as she looked at him. "I just believe that, at the time the Lion was built, Marlena didn't have access to the type of technology we have today. Im sure that if I work with Kieran; Hunk, Pidge and Shane can come up with something to reduce the amount of power that is consumed."

Lance met her gaze. "However, till we can figure out the inner workings, we will have to take the precaution," he said.

"I understand," Zeya said.

"Zeya?"

Zeya turned to Princess Allura and nodded.

"How were you able to figure out the way to unlock the Lion's weapon's system?" she asked.

Zeya slowly closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Your mother built the lion ship around the time that Voltron was already used to defend Arus agaisnt Zarkon's forces," she said. "That means, she would have wanted the Lion ship to be able to at least work with Voltron, not as an individual lion. I just came to the realization that if Voltron was formed, I would be able to access something in the lion that would activate its full power. It only made sense to me that it would be the catalyst."

"Voltron's systems gained a 20 increase in power, when the Lion did merge with us," Katherine reported. "When we meet later today, I wish to go over with everyone how the weapons system works."

"You stated that all you had to do was 'think' what you wanted?" Allura asked Katherine.

Zeya watched as Katherine explained quicky how she was able to take on the third robeast as the new armor reacted to her thoughts. She then breathed in deeply as she felt a sharp headache. When she opened her eyes, she felt a little dizzy and as she looked at the others, it felt as if the room started to spin around her. She felt something warm on her lip, she wiped her hand across and looking at it, she saw that it was blood.

"Zeya?"

Her gaze then met with Katherine.

"Zeya, are you alright?"

Before Zeya could say a word, she felt herself weaken, and her legs give way. She then felt someone grab a hold of her before she fell to the ground. Nausea set in, and the room began to spin.

"Zeya?"

Her eyes grew heavy as she fell into a deep slumber.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Anala stared quietly out of the infirmary room she was in. The sun was setting in the distance as she breathed in deeply. Her thoughts could only go back to that morning, where they met up with the young man who had set a trap for them.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling the hand that he held around her neck, his golden stare looking at her.

Reece.

She shook her head as she opened her eyes again. Her heart felt so heavy at that moment. She fought with the agony that the boy had brought her. Was he really her son? How could he be that age? Did Haggar have anything to do with it?

The more she though about it, the more she felt sickened by the idea. Nothing could be as heartless or cold than to turn her own son against them. Yet, she had no idea on how she could tell everyone of her suspcisions.

Instinctively, her hand went to the bandage that covered her right side of her abdomen. Dr. Gorma was able to stop the bleeding but she knew that the damage caused her was more than even he could fix. Even more than her own healing gift could fix.

She breathed in deeply as she walked back to her bed and slowly slipped into it. She felt exhausted, and she didn't want to think about that day anymore. In fact, she had hoped that this was all a dream. A dream that she could wake up from; a nightmare that she wished would just go away.

tbc  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	6. Chapter 6

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
The Pride of Arus  
Arus  
arus-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Voltron and its characters are owned by World Event's Productions.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
Chapter 6  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Gorin looked over the old armoring device and a piece from the armor that Keith was able to break off during the fight. He knew that they would need to modify the ones they had if they were going to go up against that boy again, or if Rolsin decides to equip the rest of his forces with the same armor.

He turned to Hunk who was breaking down a piece of the new armor to see what it was made up of, and of course to reverse engineer the device.

"I think we can duplicate this with some minor adjustments," Hunk said as he turned to Gorin. "And I believe we have some of that ore from Vallis that we can use."

"Good idea," Gorin stated. "And there could be another way we can reconfigure these?"

"What do you propose?"

"If I can get the schematics for the new armor, we can use that to help us in reconstructing these."

"How would you be able to get the original schematics?"

Gorin hesitated for a moment. "We will have to release my daughter," he said. "Have her go back to the command ship."

"You know that she wont help us," Hunk said.

"If I can just talk to her, maybe I can convince her that what she thinks Rolsin is doing is actually going against what Triasus once stood for," Gorin said. "Rolsin wont suspect that she is working for us, if we give her something that will entice Rolsin."

"About the only thing they seemed interested in is attacking us to test our defenses," Hunk said. "It's kinda odd that they are only targeting the Castle and the Lions, but have made no attempt to attack our outlying villages or towns."

"Rolsin is the type to make sure that he understand the enemy's forces before initiating an all out attack against a planet," Gorin said.

"But with Planet Doom?"

"As with all forces in the Drule Empire, the forces on Doom were like any other Drule Planet," Gorin said. "And we had been scouting Doom for a very long time, so we knew when and where to attack."

"And he has never encountered a Galaxy Alliance planet as of yet," Hunk said. "Which is probably why the Galaxy Alliance didn't know about them...you for a while, at least no until you got close to our systems."

Gorin nodded. "I will speak with Allura on seeing if we can get my daughter to work for us in securing those schematics," Gorin said. "Until then, we'll have to figure out how Gorin was able to get it to react the way it did."

"Well the new armor could cut through this old one," Hunk said as he lifted the armor device and activated it. "I can't even get a hammer to bend or break it, but this just cut it like a hot knife through butter."

"I didn't have much time to study the new concept, but Im sure we will be able to find a weakness," Gorin said. "And hope that it will be enough to stop their forces."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"If you keep this up, Im going to have to put you on permanent suspension."

Dr. Gorma shined a light into Keith's eyes before shaking his head again.

"If its not you, its someone else," he commented. "Remember, you're still recovering from the broken ribs you got a few months ago. Just because you're Vallusian, it doesn't mean that can just get back into the thick of things. I've stitched up the wound, but you must keep it covered and dry. Come back to me in two days, and I'll redress it."

"Thanks, Alan," Keith stated.

Dr. Gorma smiled before meeting his gaze. "Your sister has asked to see you," he said. "She hasn't spoken to anyone else, not even Lotor, so I would oblige her, alright?"

Keith slowly nodded. "Where is she?"

"Last room on the right," Gorma stated. "I'll be sure to keep it private for you two."

Keith stood from the bed he was sitting on and slipped his shirt back on before leaving the room he was in. He walked down the small hallway and turned into the room that Anala was staying. He was about to knock on the door, but as he looked in, he saw that she was leaning against the side of the window, arms crossed.

"Come in or leave," Anala said as she slowly turned to him.

Keith slowly walked into the room, closing the door slightly as he approached her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," he said. "Nothing a little rest can't fix."

She turned away to stare out of the window again. Keith slowly approached her and came to stand next to her, following her gaze. A group of children were playing some sort of ball game, tossing it around and tackling each other as they fought to gain posession of it. Two little girls were climbing over the older boys as three others cheered them on.

"I can remember playing in the fields near the palace on Vallis," Anala started to say. "In the summer, the grass grew so high, that one could easily hide among them, and be lost to the world. I can remember when mom brought me there that first year, and even knowing what Kelar had done to Vallis, she found a way to find the happiness she needed. Her strength came from knowing that both her children were safe, looked after, and hoping that one day she would be united with them.

Anala breathed in deeply as tears came to her eyes. "That first year was difficult," she continued. "I fought with her nearly every day, never forgetting how she abandoned me, without an explanation. I didn't want to have anything to do with her. But, one day, she brought me to those fields and she showed me something, that only a loving parent could show their own child. The love that she had and the strength she had from that love. She believed that the love she had was what drove her through those lonely years."

Keith turned to her, slowly approaching her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly turning her to him. "Anala, what's wrong?"

Anala met his gaze as she fought back the tears. "Dr. Gorma did everything that he could," she said as her tears spilled. "He saved my life, he was able to save me, but...but the damage has been done."

"Anala, what is it?"

Anala breathed in deeply as she started to cry. "Keith...I can...no longer have any more children."

Keith breathed in deeply as she started to cry. He took her into his arms as she began to sob; holding her tight as she cried. He felt as if the weight of the world just landed on his shoulders, and knew that the pain that his sister was going through now, was more than any type of physical pain he had ever experienced. First Reece had been taken from her, not knowing what the Triasians wanted with him, and now this.

He tightened his hold around her as he leaned his head to rest againt hers, closing his eyes as she continued to cry, leaning against the sill of the window as he supported her. He breathed in deeply knowing that she had fought hard to be the woman she was today. Growing up under the shadow of Kelar's rule on Vallis; then proclaiming her life to protect the man he had once considered his enemy. With Reece's birth, it provided her with the opporunity to start a life she was happy to have. But he knew that deep down, she felt as if the future she had hoped to secure for her new family, and Vallis, had just turned upside down. Vallis, being a matriarchial society, meant that only daughters of the royal family would earn and inherit the rule of the entire planet. And if the current monarchy did not produce a female child, then the rule would be passed onto the female child of any siblings of the current monarch had. If no siblings were present, or did not have children of their own, then the people of Vallis would hold an election to reccomend one of the present Ladies of the High Council to take over.

After some time, he felt her relax in his hold as her sobs subsided. Her breathing became shallow, telling him that she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her into his arms and made his way to the bed and gently laid her in it, pulling the covers over her. She stirred a bit, her eyes slowly opening, fatigue hidden behind them. She met his gaze before closing her eyes again.

"You have to stop him," she said quietly. "That boy."

"Anala, rest, he will never harm you again, I promise," he said as he kneeled down. "I'll make sure that he will never hurt another person again."

She slowly shook her head. "No, you have to bring him to me," she mumbled as she closed her eyes. "Bring him back to me. Keith, you have to bring him back to me. I don't know what they did to him, but he is not evil."

"He nearly killed you, Anala," he said. "Vallusian or not, I have to stop him."

"That boy, Keith," she said. "Whatever they did to him, I don't know, but I know my son. You have to stop him. That boy Keith, is my son. He is Reece. "

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Why show me this?"

Gorin turned to his daughter as she stood next to him. They were standing in the room across from the one Anala and Keith were in.

"Because this is what Rolsin has done to them," he said. "This is the kind of thing he does to people. Innocent people. He doesn't care who he hurts or whose lives he destroys in his path to glory. This is how he got your sisters killed. This is how your mother died. Believing that he was going to save our people, but in the end, we are no better."

Siaras turned her head away from him. "They are our enemies."

"Siaras, we are the enemies," Gorin stated as he turned to her. "We've become the people that planets have come to hate, and fear. Please, remember how it was on our home planet. Remember how we were. We actually worked with the other planets in peace. It wasn't until Rolsin and his brothers who came into power that everything changed."

"He saw a way to make our people stronger!" Siaras nearly yelled.

Gorin shook his head. "Rolsin wanted you to believe that," he said. "Do you know what happened to Triasus, Siaras? Do you know why we were forced to leave?"

"We were attacked!"

"NO!" he yelled. "IT was all Rolsin's doing. He wanted to gain control over our lives, so he did the only thing he could do!"

Siaras turned to him, shock in her eyes. "He didn't!"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"The readings we got on Triasus, only confirms our suspicions," Lemille stated as she brought up her report on the view screen before them.

The two Voltron Force teams, with Keith and Zeya absent from the meeting, stared at the images before them. Lotor stood near Coran as Sendrre and Lemille presented their findings.

"None of the damage we see here were caused by any Drule weapon or ships," Lemille said. "Since most of the Drule Empire rely on using Lazon in much of their weaponry, that was the first thing we scanned for. With the amount of destruction found, the readings for Lazon should have been detected, even after all these years."

"We found none," Sendrre said. "The readings we found were consistent with only the weaponry found on Triasus."

Allura crossed her arms as she looked at the images taken on Triasus by Lemille and Sendrre.

"So, you mean to say that they attacked themselves?" Lance asked.

Lemille slowly nodded. "Whomever wanted to make sure that they left Triasus, made sure that their reason to leave was a good one," she said. "By making it seem that the Drules attacked them, the Triasians had to leave their home planet. And by placing blame on the Drules, it gave whomever who made this plan work, have a reason to attack the Drule Empire."

"And anyone associated with them."

Lemille slowly nodded. "They framed the Drules, and used that as a reason to start their rampage through the universe," she said. "As they continued to concquer, they were able to advance their technology quickly. Their knowledge has grown exponentially because of what they learned from the planets they've concquered."

"Not only we have to deal with their forces, but we will have to deal with their tactics," Katherine commented.

"Now that the Drule Empire has fallen apart, they are targeting the next entity that threatens their existence," Sendrre said.

"The Galaxy Alliance," Allura said. "If they are able to concquer some of the planets in the Alliance, they will gain unimaginable technology and knowledge that can be used against the entire union. But why attack Arus first? They know we have Voltron."

"Because of your mother, Allura," Lemille said. "She visited Triasus, when it was in its prime and she took with her the knowledge that she gained while there. That threatens them and their very existence. They probably feel that she was able to pass on her knowledge to the defense systems you have now; those systems that also include Voltron."

"But we know that my mother did not use any of her learned knowledge when she helped design the robot lions," Allura said.

"We know that," Sendrre said. "They don't."

Allura breathed in deeply. "Is there anything on their technology that we can use against them?" she asked.

"It would seem that the only way we can learn how to defeat them is to find away of learning what they already know," Lance said. "Right now, we are just sitting blind. Entertainment for their leaders as they toy with us."

"I have access to obtaining their technology."

Allura quicky turned as the door to the conference room they were in closed behind as Gorin and Siaras slowly entered.

"Siaras?"

The young woman met Allura's gaze. "If you will allow me, I can get what you need," she said. "Provided that we offer Rolsin something tempting in return."

Lance stood from the seat he was in. "And what makes you think that we should trust you?"

Katherine was quick to hold Lance back as she stood.

"Because, I've been...my people have been lied to all these years," Siaras stated. "We never knew what really happened on Triasus, except for the same lie we've been told over the years. Rolsin lead us to believe that the Drules attacked our home planet, driving us away from the place we called home. And blindly, I followed and listened to that lie. I can never take back the things that I've done, but this is the only way I can make ammends for what I have done, in the name of Rolsin."

"Just because..." Lance started but Allura stepped foward, which caused him to become silent.

"Something tempting?" Allura asked. "What would be tempting to, this Rolsin?"

Siaras turned her gaze away for a moment. "Either give up the secret to your Voltron or give him Captain Hayashi," she said.

"If you think we'd do either, you're dreaming," Lance said.

"With Voltron, I understand," Allura said as she signaled for Lance to remain calm. "But why his interest in Keith?"

Siaras met her gaze again. "Rolsin is one of our best fighters, soldiers and a great leader," she said. "Compared to his brothers, he is a natural leader, which is how he fooled us for so long. He loves to test his limiations, his skills; but he has never met an equal that could face him in battle, and live. It seems that he has found that equal in your Captain."

"Then we shall give him what he wants."

Allura turned to the door again as she saw Keith enter the room. "We can't afford to give him anything," she said.

"In either case, if we do not get a hold of their secrets, whatever we do, will only delay the inevitable," Keith said. "Zeya can't handle another battle in the White Lion alone; whatever is allowing her to operate it, without Allura and Neive there at her side, is also causing a side effect that is going to end up killing her. We have to have time to figure out its systems and we wont have that if Rolsin's forces continue to attack us.

"The White Lion was meant to be piloted by all three members of the royal houses of Arus," Keith continued. "Which is why Marlena left the single pilot program incomplete. She knew that the strain of one person handling the systems of the White Lion alone would have an adverse effect. The way the Lion interacts with the pilots, their thoughts, to create the weapons we saw, draws on the power by all the pilots. One person, means that the Lion is drawing all its power from one person."

"What are we going to do?" Katherine asked. "If we lose Neive, then we will be one member short. And the Alpha Team will be without Allura."

"Iliana will continue to train with the Beta Team," Keith said as he turned to Katherine. "Teri, you will move up to Alpha Team to take the place of Princess Allura in the Blue Lion. I will assign another pilot to take your place in Red Lion."

Katherine slowly nodded. "If you will allow me to suggest, sir, that Captain Ellis be the one to take his place," she said.

Keith slowly nodded. "Your suggestion is noted and I agree," he said as he turned to Allura. "He is the Captain of your guards, reassignment can only be done under your agreement."

Allura breathed in deeply. "I will have Captain Ellis serve as an alternate," she said. "I can't afford to lose him at this point from his current duties."

Keith then watched as Allura breathed in deeply, meeting everyone's gaze before turning to Coran. Coran slowly nodded under her gaze and cleared his throat.

"Princess..."

Allura held up her hand as her gaze then came to meet the man standing next to Coran. "Lotor, if you will accept, I would like you to start training under Katherine as the pilot for Red Lion," she said, which caused a reaction from Lance. Katherine once again held him back. "Provided that the Lion actually accepts you."

"Princess, as much as it would be an honor, I can't accept," Lotor said. "There is still too much animosity over this, and I do not want to be the reason that would tear your team apart. I have to decline."

"Then, I'll do it."

Allura turned again to face the door of the conference room as Dr. Gorma escorted Anala into the room.

"Anala?"

Anala breathed in deeply as she met Princess Allura's gaze. "I've trained as a pilot on Vallis for our fighter ships," she said. "If we can't stop them here, there is no telling what they will do if they are able to continue to destroy everything in their paths."

"Anala..."

Anala slowly shook her head. "I have already lost too much in all of this to just sit back and watch them take their aggressions out on Arus," she said. "Please, allow me to fill in, so that we can work together to find a way of defeating these monsters."

Allura met Dr. Gorma's gaze and with a nod from him, she closed her eyes and slowly approached her.

"I can only offer my condolences on all that you have lost, Anala," she said. "And I hope that we can do everything in our power to set things right for you. I will let you work under Shane and Katherine for your training, provided that the Lion ship accepts you."

Anala nodded. "I promise Allura, that this isn't any type revenge on my part," she said. "Its time to set things right."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Vallusian Command Ship # # # # #

Kaden sat quietly in the small room, staring out of the window as the ship they were on, orbited the lone green planet below. He leaned heavily against the frame of the window as the ship slowly entered the dark side of Planet Arus.

"You should be resting."

Kaden turned his head as Haggar entered the room. He let out a sigh as he turned to face the window again. "I can't rest," he said. "Im sorry that I failed you."

"You weren't ready to take on the Captain, as I warned you," Haggar said. "Not until you are ready to, you cannot face him."

The boy looked up at her, then slowly shook his head. "I felt this great power come over me when I confronted him," he said. "It was as if everything around me stood still for a moment. Then I heard a voice."

"A voice?" Haggar asked.

"It asked me to stop," he said. "Told me to stop."

Haggar lowered her head slightly. "The power you experienced has to do with your bloodline, Kaden," she said. "And soon, you will be able to control it, use it to your advantage. Once you are able to, then there is nothing for you to be afraid of."

"Why does he have it?" Kaden asked. "I saw him use the same power I have."

Haggar met his gaze. "He is Vallusian, same as you," she said. "Tied to the same bloodline you have."

Kaden's eyes widened. Haggar slowly approached him. "Just remember this Kaden, if they get their hands on you, they will see that you will never gain the full potential you have," she said. "They will take away all that you have worked for, even that power you possess. Especially that Captain. He will want to stop you from seeing you reach your full potential. Even it means to kill you."

Kaden turned away from her as he breathed in deeply. "How can I learn to control this power?" he asked. "If I have to stop him, I must learn how to use it."

Haggar smiled to herself. "In due time," she said. "For now, you should rest. We can start your training tomorrow if you wish."

Kaden slowly nodded as he stood from where he was sitting and approached her. He then turned to her. "When will grandfather be free so that I can speak with him?"

"He is quite busy, Kaden," she said.

The boy was silent before he turned away from her. "He's always busy," he said.

Haggar then turned and watched as he left the small room. "You should placate the boy a little," she commented.

Zarkon emerged from the shadows as he joined her.

"I will not treat him the way I treated Lotor and his sister," Zarkon stated. "By feeding into their need to please me."

Haggar turned to him. "Pleasing you is all that he wants to do. He's done excellent work, for Rolsin, which in turn only makes your own plans work the way you want them. Soon the other High Lords will see Rolsin for the incompetent leader he is."

"Which is why I need to make sure he understands that he must continue to do as he told," Zarkon said. "And until he brings me back the heads of Lotor and Zeya, I will not be satisfied."

Hagger nodded. "I will continue his training," she said. "Rolsin will be expecting a report soon about the recent attack and what my robeasts have been able to gather."

"Keep him entertained," Zarkon said. "I will continue to deal with the High Lords."

Haggar bowed, before leaving the small room.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


	7. Chapter 7

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
The Pride of Arus  
Arus  
arus-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Voltron and its characters are owned by World Event's Productions.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
Chapter 7  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Zeya breathed in deeply as she stared at herself in the mirror, her back reflected in it. She slowly looked over the many lines that scarred her back, some fading into the light hue of her skin, others red and purple stood out, signaling the torture she had endured, while her father watched.

She then closed her eyes as she turned to face the mirror, pulling up the top she wore, slowly tying the ties together. She opened her eyes to stare at the reflection of herself, then hit the reflective surface with her fist. She then quickly tied her hair back and grabbing the shears that was lying on the sink before her, she took it to her long locks and slowly cut what she could.

Her white hair fell in clumps, to the ground around her feet. She continued cutting until she was determined to cut away all the hurt she had experienced lately. She breathed in deeply as she then placed the shears back down on the sink and slowly untied the binding around what was left of her hair. She breathed in deeply as she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

Gone, was the long white locks, she had so long loved and worn. Gone, was the hurt she felt. Gone.

She quickly pulled the rest of her clothes on, running her hand through her hair, shaking loose any strands that were left behind.

"Zeya?"

The voice caught her by surprise as she quickly turned around and saw LiAnne standing at the door to her bathroom. The girl's expression changed when she saw the former Doom Princess standing there, sans her long white hair.

"What...what did you do?"

Zeya smiled to herself as smiled at the Force member. "Making a change," she said. "A much needed one."

LiAnne slowly nodded as she smiled. "If you want, I can fix that up for you," she said. "But, that's after we go over what we have planned."

Zeya slowly nodded. "Yes," she said. "That would be nice."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Trisasian Command Ship # # # # #

Kaden breathed in deeply as he stared at the robeast monster who stood before him. He was hunched over, recovering from a hit, that sent him flying across the small arena they were fighting in. Haggar watched from afar, as the boy tried to fend off the monster, but nothing was having an effect.

She watched as he started a run toward the monster again, this time taking a different approach to attacking it. He leapt into the air just before he reached him, but the monster was ready as it roared and reached out, grabbing the boy by his ankle and roughly threw him to the ground.

Kaden let out a groan as he hit the steel floor, the taste of copper filling his mouth as the monster towered over him. The robeast then laughed as he slowly raised its leg and brought it down over him.

Kaden reacted quickly by moving away, but the monster just grabbed him by his arm and flung him to the ground again, stars filling his vision as his head hit the floor. He then felt a weight come down on his chest as he felt himself being pushed heavily into the steel floor.

'"Just remember this Kaden, if they get their hands on you, they will see that you will never gain the full potential you have. They will take away all that you have worked for, even that power you possess. Especially that Captain. He will want to stop you from seeing you reach your full potential. Even it means to kill you."'

The words echoed in his mind as he stared up into the face of the monster above him. He gritted his teeth together as he breathed in deeply. He then grabbed ahold of the leg that was pushing him into the floor.

Haggar stepped forward as she watched as the monster reacted to the grab, and then breathed in deeply when she watched as the monster was then quickly thrown off balance. She then became aware of the stillness of the air around her, and suddenly she was thrown back against the wall behind her. As she recovered, she quickly stood to see Kaden standing, as two sets of wings now adorned his back. She gasped when the robeast monster then attacked the boy, and was suddenly thrown back.

The robeast charged toward him again, and she watched as the boy just turned in its direction. She breathed in deeply as she watched as some type of energy field came up around him and as the robeast approached, it quickly extended beyond him. The robeast then suddenly stopped its advancement and the energy that she felt in the room was gone. She slowly took a step forward as she watched as the two wings on Kaden's back slowly disappeared, and the boy then fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground. The robeast that was standing there, let out a deafening roar, and then suddenly it fell into pieces to the floor.

Haggar slowly approached the unconscious boy, as he laid unmoving. She waved her hand and two Triasian guards came up to her, and slowly lifted Kaden.

"Take him back to my laboratory," she said. "I will be there shortly."

The guards nodded as they carried the boy out of the small arena. Hagger then slowly approached the remnants of the robeast he just fought, and with her cane, she nudged one of the pieces. It disintegrated to ash before her.

"So this is the power you wanted?"

Haggar slowly nodded as she turned around. "He is capable of doing more," she said. "He is only able to use what you saw when he is an uncontrollable emotional state. But, as you can see, it is very powerful if it can be controlled."

Rolsin smiled as he approached her. "And you think this, power, if controlled can defeat the Voltron Force?" he asked.

Haggar turned to him. "To defeat any and all of your enemies," she said. "But, yes for now, if he is able to control this power, he can defeat the Voltron Force."

"Keep up the good work, Haggar," he said suddenly as he turned to leave. "I'll be sure to keep watch over your progress."

Haggar bowed slightly as he left.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Evening came quickly to the Castle of Lions. Lance was going over last minute instructions with Katherine and Neive in the Control room, and the rest of both teams took this time to take a much needed rest. Siaras, under the watchful eye of Hunk and her father, worked to modify the ship she had come to Arus with with a tracking beacon and change the programming to the self-destruct system.

Allura had just finished her meeting with Captain Ellis so that he could start his training as a backup to the Beta Team. She knew that he would serve his position as the pilot of Red Lion faithfully. It was only moments later that she found herself walking down the cold halls of the hallways that lead to the three main conference rooms that she found herself standing before the room that Keith and Lance would use as their study. Lately, Neive had been using it to do his research. She wondered why they would all cram into this one room, when there were four other vacant ones on this level. She breathed in deeply as she ran her hand over the door access panel, which caused the metal partition to slide open. As she entered, she then realized why.

It had the best view of Arus, from the whole Castle.

The Black Lion Monument stood against the stary sky. Further, the forest that surrounded the Castle seemed to go on forever, as the Arus moon shown brightly in the sky above. It was definitely a room that would inspire someone, or give solace to others.

"Lance wore the same expression when he first came into this room."

The voice caught her off guard as she quickly turned around. She smiled when she saw that Keith was sitting at the now cluttered desk before him, evidence of the research that Neive was conducting. He was reading through a leather bound book, with an obscured Arusian title.

"Which is probably why I can't get him to go to another room to do his own reports," he added as he sat up in the chair he was in. "And now Neive is doing something on his own. My desk is just a mess."

Allura slowly walked over to him seeing the book he had just closed and placed on the side of the desk he was at. She looked it over.

"These aren't my mother's journals," she said as she looked at the book.

"No, Neive's been done with that for a while now," he said as his eyes scanned over the top of the cluttered desk. "These books are on Arusian laws."

"Arusian laws?" Allura asked. She then let out a sigh. "It could mean that his Uncle is giving him a hard time again."

Keith looked up to her, seeing the concern flash in her blue eyes. "I thought your Aunt was going to get him to lay off on that for a while?"

Allura let out a sigh. "There's only so much my aunt can do," she said. "Neive has been under a lot of pressure since he was a child. His uncle felt that with my father's death, the rule should have shifted over to Helena for the time being, since Aunt Orla still had a husband, that is until he too passed away."

"And since Neive was the only male royalty born on Arus.."

Allura slowly nodded. "I hope that this doesn't drive him to do something drastic," she said as she looked over the books again. "I know that he's been speaking with Shane's Uncle over the last few weeks."

"The one that helped your father author many of these laws?"

Allura picked up one of the books and nodded. "I wonder which laws he's been researching," she said. She quickly flipped through the book recognizing some of the passages, and not knowing others. Oh, Coran would have her head if he knew that she didn't know half of what she was now reading.

"Something about betrothment laws," Keith said as he turned away from her for a moment and searched the top of his desk for another book.

Allura stopped flipping through the pages as she felt the blood drain from her. She breathed in deeply as she slowly placed the book she held back on the desk as he turned back to her and handed her a smaller book.

"Do you think he's trying to get out of some kind arranged marriage set up by his Uncle?" Keith asked as he looked up at her and noticed the blank expression she wore. "Ally?"

Allura was lost in thought as she looked at the book she held, wondering if Neive was doing more than the innocent research that he did in private. Her thoughts then brought her the incident in the infirmary only a few short months ago. Had Neive been there when she...

"Ally?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head before meeting Keith's dark gaze.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing," she managed to say as she put the book she was holding down on the desk. She then realized that he had asked her a question. "No, it could be from an incident with Neive a while back," she quickly recovered. "When he came back to Arus after the Academy, to finish his last year here."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that his Uncle was not happy about his relationship with one of the Helena's Guard's daughter," she said. "Since his Uncle is the head of Helena's army, he transferred the guard in question and his daugther to serve with the Galaxy Alliance, in the Cerulean Quadrant. By the time my Aunt learned of her brother-in-law's deception, it was too late. The transport ship that they were aboard was attacked by a Drule fleet. No one survived."

Keith slowly nodded. "Which is why Neive doesn't follow his Uncle's suggestions when given?"

Allura smiled weakly. "He never forgave his uncle for doing that, and I think Neive was angered by the fact that his uncle still lives whole heartedly by the old laws, as written," she said. "My father was working to change many of the old laws, since he felt they were antiquated. The laws concerning marriage amongst the royalty of the three kingdoms, was one of his main concerns. I dont think he was able to finish what he started."

She then turned away from his scrutiny. If Neive was doing reasearch concerning what she had done, she knew that she would have to talk to him. That his search would only end up in misery, for the both of them. Her father could not change the laws when he was alive, and without a King in power to do so now, she was bound to them as they were written, and so was he.

"Well, Shane's uncle must have put some life back into his reasearch," Keith said as he stood from his chair. "There were only three books on this desk this morning, today all of these."

"Neive's heart is in the right place," she said. "But I only hope that he isn't disappointed by the answer he may find."

"So what brings you here tonight?" he asked.

Allura realized that she had come here to speak to him about what they had planned for the next day. That Siaras would return to the Triasian command ship with Keith in tow as a prisoner, and hopefully, return back with the reports they needed from that ship. She wanted to give him something that was given to all Lion Knights who served under King Alfor, in case they were put into a situation where the enemy could use them as leverage to gain what they needed. She slowly pulled out a small vial from her pocket and handed it to him.

"My father had this made for all his close personal guards who served under him," she said quietly. "The original Voltron Force team also carried this with them while they served under my father. Only Dr. Gorma, Coran and I know that it exists."

"What is it?"

"A poison," she said as she carefully watched his reaction. "It works quickly, putting you into an induced coma. If you are given the antidote within 16 hours of first ingestion, you can recover from it. Otherwise, it will cause your body to shut down completely, and you will die.

"My father knew that if our enemies were able to capture anyone that was close to him or under him, they would do everything in their power to probably coerce, leverage, use as ransom, or torture the individual to obtain our planet's secrets," she went on. She slowly raised her hand to her head and pulled the small tiara she always wore, and popped one of the jewels on it off, removing a similar small vial from the hidden spot. "I've carried a dosage of it since I was young and prayed that I would never have a reason to use it."

"In case Im not able to come back," Keith said. "In case something goes wrong?"

Allura slowly nodded. "Its odorless, and tasteless," she said. She then met his gaze. "We've already seen what Rolsin will do if he has a prisoner, and he may go even farther than what he did with Princess Zeya. If you are unable to escape..."

She then gasped when he took her hand into his own and pulled her into his embrace. She felt his hand cover her head as he held her against him.

"I promise, that I will do everything in my power to leave that ship alive," he said to her. "You know me better than anyone else, but I understand the importance of protecting Arus and your people, and your father's legacy."

Allura breathed in deeply as she leaned her head against his shoulder, holding tight as if he was the only thing that could hold her up. She closed her eyes, knowing that she could trust anything he would do.

"Please be careful," she said as she pulled away from him. "His interest in you is a dangerous one. And you still dont know who that boy was who confronted you at the rebel camp. I dont think Rolsin will be playing any more games when it concerns you."

Keith slowly nodded, realizing that he hadn't told anyone of Anala's realization as to who the boy was. He would already be under enough pressure to complete this task they were about to take, and he had to keep to their plan, even if it meant leaving the boy behind until they were able to retrieve him later.

"My concern is to pull this mission off successfully," he said. "Even if I have to send Siaras back alone, you will get the plans needed."

She nodded. "Lance is going over the last minute details with Katherine and Neive," she said. "I'll be giving my final report to Coran. You should get some rest."

"I will," he said with a smile. "As soon as I find my desk under all this clutter."

She smiled weakly before turning to leave the room. "Be careful."

As she watched him nod, she breathed in deeply before leaving the room.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Zeya slowly lifted her covers of her bed and slipped out of it. She went to her door and as it slid open, she looked out into the dark hallway. She quietly made her way down to the next level and before entering the small hallway, she spied the guard that stood just outside of the bedroom she needed to go to. She slowly kneeled as she placed her hands together and uttered a silent incantation. She watched as the guard then sway a bit before falling asleep as he fell to the floor before him.

She quietly made her way to the door in question, and grabbing the passkey from the slumbering guard, she slid it into the door panel and the door slid open.

She walked into the dark room, making her way to the silent form sleeping on the bed. She breathed in deeply as she approached the bed and sat on its edge.

The movement woke the person who was sleeping and Zeya immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"Im sorry, Siaras, but I must do this," Zeya whispered as she placed her other hand to cover the young woman's forehead."

Siaras only stared at the the princess before she felt herself grow tired and her eyes grew heavy. As soon as Zeya saw that she had succumbed to her spell, she removed her hand from the young woman's mouth and placed both to cover the girls head. She then closed her eyes as she whispered another incantation.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Triasian Command Ship # # # # #

Rolsin stared at the screen before him as he sat quietly in his quarters. As his brother Relins entered, he took a drink from the wine glass near him, reading the reports that were just handed to him.

"Risen has overseen the upgrades to a quarter of our squadron," Relins said. "The outfitting should be completed in a couple of days. We are going ahead on upgrading our armoring devices with our new schematics. The Elites will be given the new devices first then we will outfit the rest of our forces with them."

Rolsin nodded. "Now that we know what its capable of withstanding, we do not have to waste our robot fighters when attacking Arus," Rolsin stated. "However, we should now concentrate on their outlying areas, since we already have an idea on how well they protect their castle."

"May I suggest that we start a campaign against their 2nd kingdom?" Relins asked. "Its not as well defended as their Castle of Lions, and I believe we can gain some leverage against Princess Allura if we do."

Rolsin nodded as he brought up the map of Helena on the screen before him. "Smaller castle, but many more villages and towns inhabit this area," he said. "Then we'll do just that. Prepare two squadrons and we will mount an attack against Helena in the morning."

Relins nodded. "I suggest that we also take one of Haggar's robeasts just in case the Voltron Force shows up," he said. "Her last three seemed pretty formidable."

Rolsin nodded. "Hope that she has researched all she needed on that white lion ship," he said.

A chime rang from Rolsin's door and as it slid open, the two brothers turned as a soldier entered and bowed.

"Sir, we are receiving a signal from a wayward Triasian fighter."

Rolsin turned to his brother as he stood. "Wayward?"

The soldier nodded. "It seems to be coming from the ship that Siaras took when she went to Arus," he reported. "The signal indicates a request to land and that she is coming back with a gift."

"Siaras?" Relins asked as he turned to his brother. "How dare she even try to..."

Rolsin raised his hand to silence his brother and smiled to himself. "Allow her to land in the main docking bay," Rolsin said. "Let's just see what this gift is."

"Rolsin, if she was able to meet up with her father, this could be a trap," Relins said.

"I will take that chance, and we will have the guards there should anything happen," Rolsin said. "Siaras does have a lot to explain for, if not, she will be dealt with accordingly."

"I will relay your message to her," the soldier stated. "Her ship should be arriving in a few minutes."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

# # # # # Arus # # # # #

Neive lightly knocked on the door of the room that Zeya occupied. She was already late for their team meetings and Allura had sent him to find out why she had now shown up. When he got no answer, he knocked again.

With a sigh, he pulled out his access card and slid it over the door panel. The metal door slid open, and the light in the room came on. She was not there. As he walked in, he felt as if something was wrong. He then heard a slight muffled sound come form the room's closet and he quickly made his way to it.

Opening the door, he gasped as he bent down and caught the bundled form before it hit the ground. He slowly unwrapped the blankets from around the form and saw that it was Siaras.

"Siaras?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The Doom Princess," she said as she pulled herself to her feet, unwrapping herself from the blankets she had been wrapped in. "She came to my room late last night and knocked me out. I woke up here, in this closet."

"But we saw you leave with Captain Hayashi this morning," he said, then his eyes widened. "You mean.."

"Where is your princess, we have to let her know."

Neive nodded as he took her by her hand and led her out of the room.

'This is bad,' he thought to himself. 'If Zeya went to the Command ship in Siaras' place..'

The thought of what would happen crossed his mind several times as the two reached the conference room that the two teams were in. As the door slid open, Lance stood when he saw that he was with Siaras instead of Zeya.

"What's going on here?" Allura asked. "Siaras, what are you doing here?"

"I never left, Princess," Siaras said as she walked into the room. "Princess Zeya has taken my place to infiltrate the Command ship. Somehow, she was able to take what I know, so that she would be able to complete the task."

"We'll have to go after them," Lance said as he stood.

Allura could only shake her head. "To do so would put Arus in danger," she said as she watched as the door to the conference room open again, as Coran entered.

"Princess," he said as he walked toward her. "We are receiving reports of several towns being attacked in Helena."

"Helena?" Allura asked.

"Robot fighters, a few at a time," he said. "We just completed a scan of the area an we were able to pick up a squadron of enemy ships heading toward your aunt's kingdom."

"We'll have to worry about Zeya and her actions later," Allura stated. "Katherine, you will be taking your team out to help defend Helena against the oncoming attack. Neive, you will stay behind with me. We will take the white Lion should the need arise, but I hope that we will not have to. Zeya was the only one familiar with it to take it into battle."

"We will let you know if we need help," Katherine stated. "Iliana?"

The young girl looked up at Katherine. "Teri, I will have to ask you to remain on the Beta Team until we are able to train Anala in your lion," she said. "Iliana, please work with Teri when you are in battle. Follow everything he says. I trust that you will be able to do your best."

Iliana slowly nodded. "I'll be sure to do my best, Princess," she said.

"It seems that Lord Rolsin has stepped up his plans to attack Arus, and this time, he is targeting those that would spread our forces thin," Allura said. "The Voltron Force will serve to protect those that are hardest hit, and the Arusian Fighters will serve as backup, providing protection in areas that are not being attacked. Please stick to what we have planned. No hot dogging, no special attacks, just keep it simple and straightforward. Katherine, you may take your team now."

Katherine nodded as she stood from the chair she was sitting in. With a signal, her teammates did the same and they quickly left the conference room. Allura turned to Lance.

"See if you can track the homing signal on Siaras' ship," Allura said. "Gorin, I trust that if you wish for this plan to succeed that we must return Zeya to Arus. Are you willing to head a party to infiltrate the Command ship?"

Gorin stepped forward and nodded. "I will need a small team, your best men if you can allow," he said. "If Zeya knows where the plans are secured, she will be heading there when the time is right. We can provide a diversion so that she is able to collect that information."

Allura nodded. "Lance, you and Pidge will accompany Gorin for this rescue mission. Find one other man to go with you. We will keep in contact with your team until you reach the command ship."

"I already have a man in mind, Princess," Lance said.

"When you are ready, Gorin, please leave as soon as you can," Allura said. She then turned to her cousin, knowing that he would feel left out of protecting his home region. "Neive, please contact your mother to see if there is any additional help we can provide. Im sure she is aware of the attacks in her area, and if they squadron is coming, that she would need help to evacuate. I want you to be sure that everyone can be evacuated safely and quickly."

"There are many underground caverns in Helena," he said. "Hopefully the are still in good condition to be used."

"Take a small team of guards with you in one of our transport ships," Allura said. "If you have to, bring some of the evacuees here to Altaire. We have room to handle anyone who may be in immediate danger."

"I will," Neive said. "Thanks Allura."

"Go, Im sure that there is much needed to be done."

Allura watched as the small conference room slowly cleared and she breathed in deeply. She rested her chin on her hands as she stared at the table before her. She wondered if this was exactly how her father had felt during the years that he had fought against King Zarkons and the Drule forces he commanded. She felt exhausted. And if things continued the way the were, she knew that she would have more on her hands to deal with. She had grown so close to everyone, yet she had to find away to distance herself so that she could assess everyone on what they could do and if they were able to accomplish the task they were assigned. Setting aside her own emotions and feelings, knowing that any decision she would make, it could mean the cost of someone's life.

Was this why Keith was sometimes distant from everyone?

Even now, she found herself thinking about him. She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply again. She understood now, that the things he did, even it seemed so cold and distant was done to protect everyone as well as himself from disappointment, that he was preparing himself always for the worst, even though the situation would not lend to such. Mistakes could happen, and that's why he remained the revered person he was considered. He knew how to command, and to place his trust in his friends and teammates. He knew their weaknesses and strengths. Now she felt a little guilty for ever fighting with him over the orders he gave. Everything he did was with a reason, she now realized that.

Someone clearing their throat woke her out of her reverie and she saw that it was Shane's Uncle, Loren who stood at the far end of the conference room. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he met her gaze.

"Your father did the same thing everytime he held a meeting," he said as he approached her. He then took a seat next to her at the table and smiled at her. "He would remain behind, for a while after, just sitting, contemplating, wondering if he did the right thing. He was a bright man, Allura; he could approach each situation with every possibility in mind, and decide in an instant what would be the best action to take."

He then turned to her.

"Not something you're used to doing, I see," he said.

"As much as I loved my father, Loren," she said. "Im nothing like him. All that I've come to know is due in part to what I've learned from everyone around me. I dont know my teammates as well as I would like to, but I know that they will do what they can the best that they can."

Loren smiled. "Unlike your Captain?" he inquired. He smiled when he saw her reaction and slowly pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, tied with small strand of red string. "I've been here for only a few months, and it brought back so much of my memories here. Your father and I really didn't get off to a good start, but we grew to be very close friends over the years. Seeing you here, after all that you've been through, the least I expect him to ever want is for you to do this all on your own. "

"Loren, whatever Neive has told you.." Allura started.

The older man raised his hand to quiet her. "I did it for Neive, since he inquired about the laws," he said. "There is a certain woman he has grown to care for. After what his uncle had done to him, he felt that it wouldn't be right if it ever happened to another person...namely you.

"And since I worked with Alfor personally, I knew that there were a lot of drafted laws that weren't able to get his approval before his death," he continued. "So, on the urging of my nephew and your cousin, I went to look through his old paperwork to find something that would benefit your kingdom as well as Helena."

Loren slowly untied the string that held the parchment rolled up and unfurled it before her. Allura's eyes quickly scanned over the parchment as her eyes then traveled to the bottom where her father's signature as well as seal was prominently written.

"He knew that the three kingdoms were already threatened by their own quarreling, and if the laws were to remain as they were, there would be no peace among them," Loren stated. "He drafted this law just before his last battle with King Zarkon's forces, and signed it."

"What does this mean, Loren?" she asked almost scared of the answer she would receive.

"That you Princess Allura, of Arus and your cousin Prince Neive of Helena, are free to chose whomever you wish to marry, so as long as the people of Arus have no objections over your choice of suitor or intended," he said with a smile. "Prince, commoner, officer, guard, high lord, stableboy, or farmer; you are free to marry and love whomever you want."

"How...how were you..."

Loren placed a hand over her own. "Your father broke tradition when he chose to marry your mother instead of Princess Karone of Mythrias," he said. "Because she chose to love someone else. He knew the laws were too old to follow, so he wanted to change what he always had felt was wrong with them. I wrote up the first draft long before you were born, and he approved the final draft just before his death. He did it for you, Allura since he did not want to see you go through the pain that would have befallen all three kingdoms should he have been forced to marry Karone. That no one should control your freedom to choose whom to love."

"But...what about the kingdoms? The title?"

He smiled. "Alfor thought of that was well," he said as he gave her another rolled up parchment. "As I said, Allura, your father was a bright young man. As long as the...your intended has become a Lion Knight, he is able to take on the title afforded by your station. He can become King by your side, after your own cornation, that is."

Tears edged at Allura's eyes as she stared down at the two pieces of paper she held. "Thank you," she said in barely a whisper. She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Thank your father, Allura," he said as he held her. "He did it for you. He did it for you and Neive."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #


End file.
